KingField shorts
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: A life with David and Dwight can't be easy. Here's some stuff the two of them have gotten into together
1. Meeting the folks

Dwight meets David's parents for the first time over a skype message.

Dwight sat on the couch rubbing his legs, he was nervous about meeting David's parents "do you think they'll like me?" David sat next to him putting the laptop on the coffee table, he smiled and put his arm around his waist "I'm positive they will, nerd." He had a small hint of an accent from his years in the UK. David put his nose on his cheek, this resulted in a giggle from Dwight "you know how to cheer me up." David smiled "it's from the year we've been together, I've learned how to make you tick." David finished setting up their account, he held Dwight's hand as it rang.

An older couple answered the call "David, David I can't see you" the woman got closer "mom you have to back away from the screen." David rubbed his forehead, Dwight smiled at the woman's behavior. She backed away from the screen "oh there you are David. Tell me, are you eating, right? Are you getting enough sleep?" David groaned "yes mom I'm doing just fine." She nods "good I don't need my Davey Wavy not eating or sleeping right." David blushed in embarrassment "mom."

Dwight snickered "Davey Wavy." He covered his mouth trying to keep himself from laughing, David glanced at him and pinched Dwight's waist. Dwight squeaked rubbing his waist, he pouted looking at him. David looked away smirking, pretending he didn't do anything. Dwight punched his side pouting "meanie." David stuck his tongue out winking "I know, nerd."

David's dad cleared his throat "well David I'm guessing this is your half." Dwight blushed and looked at his lap, he didn't consider himself his other half. They were only together for a year, just this past month they started sharing a bed. Dwight was yanked out of his thoughts by David "yea dad he's my other half." His father nodded leaning on his arms "now young man I believe introductions are in order."

Dwight sat up straight "r... right, I'm Dwight Fairfield, I'm 25 and I live." He was cut short by David pinching his waist again. David's father laughed "I asked who you are boy, not your life story." Dwight blushed "right." He looked at them "I'm Richard and this is my wife, Mable." Mable smiled "it's a pleasure." Dwight smiled "it's nice to meet both of you, David talks a lot about you." Richard smiles "does he now?" Dwight nods "oh yes sir." Richard waves his hand in front of his face "no need to be formal, you are family." Dwight nodded and smiled, he was a part of their family already.

Mable smiled "so when's the wedding? When can I expect grandkids?" David blushed "mom no, we aren't even thinking about marriage." Dwight looked back at his lap, the thought of marriage has crossed his mind once or twice, he felt happy with David but he didn't want to rush David or scare him off. Mable giggled "I think he was thinking about it" David looked at Dwight "have you thought of it?" Dwight looked at him "maybe once or twice but I don't want to rush our relationship."

David nodded and rubbed his beard, he smiled and put his nose against Dwight's cheek "maybe one day, nerd." Dwight smiled and turned his head so their foreheads were touching "yea, maybe once day." David looks in his eyes "I love you, Dwight." Dwight blushed slightly and smiled "I love you too, David." Hearing him say that was still exciting to Dwight.

Richard cleared his throat "now that was cute boys, but we have to get going. We have a meeting early tomorrow and it's already late." Dwight tilted his head "but it's only five." David laughed "Dwight they're five hours ahead of us." Dwight blushed "oh yea, I forgot." Richard smiled "well boys I hope we speak again soon, Dwight it was a pleasure." Dwight nodded "it was a pleasure." Mable waved "bye boys, and David take care of yourself and Dwight." David smiled "of course." And with that his parents disconnected.

David leaned back and groaned "that was something." Dwight leaned back and laid his head in his shoulder "I thought it was fun." He smiled "of course you would think it was fun, you didn't get parented." He snorted "it was funny to watch. Any way you hungry?" David took a deep breath "yea I am." Dwight looked at the ground then at his again "pizza?" David nodded "pizza."

 **(A/N: First one is out and it was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to post two or three stories a week, but that depends on my schedule. Have a good day, and an even better life.)**


	2. Subway and first kiss

David's first subway trip, four months together.

David looked at a building shoving his hands in his pockets "what is it?" Dwight smiled "it's subway" he raised his eyebrow "what the hell is a subway." He looked at him "you don't know what it is." He nods "that's why I'm asking what it is." Dwight crossed his arms thinking "well people make you a sandwich." David nodded "sounds ok, I guess."

David followed Dwight inside the subway looking around, Dwight held his hand and walked over to the menu "now you chose your bread and meat." David nodded "understood." Dwight smiled and ordered his sub, which was a meatball marinara sub. David was shaky with his first order, his sub ended up being a turkey sub with lettuce, tomato, pickles and mayo. Dwight took their sandwiches and went to a table.

David sat down and took his sub, he took a bite and smiled "hey it's pretty go." Dwight smiled "I know, right." Before Dwight even took a bite of his sub David had his sub about half way gone, Dwight looked at him "I guess you were hungry." David smiles "I'm a growing man, I need to eat." Dwight smiled "you're already big, you don't need to grow more." He smiled "I guess I don't."

David smirked and leaned over and took a bite of Dwight's sub. Dwight pouted "hey that one's mine." David chewed "so?" Dwight puffed his cheeks out and pushed his sub in David's face, David made a face wiping the sauce off his face, Dwight stock his tongue out and at his sub "revenge is a dish best severed saucy." David rolled his eyes and finished his sub, he wiped his hands on his jeans cleaning them. He watched Dwight eat his sub "I've never seen a guy eat so slow in my life." Dwight pouted "I'll put more sauce on your face."

David put his hands up "I surrender Mr. Sauce." Dwight giggled at his stupidity "that's me, Mr. Sauce." Dwight moved his sub closer "want another bite." David smiled and took a bite, he chewed and leaned back. Dwight took another blush and blushed slightly, was that an indirect kiss? Dwight looked at David as he looked at the wall reading signs, Dwight looked at his sub "why hasn't he tried to kiss me yet?" He thought to himself "I feel like he would have tried by now." He kept thinking getting lost in his thoughts, he snapped out of them as David snapped in front of his face "hey Dwight, you done?" Dwight nodded standing up "ugh, yea I'm done." David nodded and stood up, he held his hand and left the store.

The walk back to Dwight's apartment was quiet because Dwight kept thinking, he kept glancing up at David and then back to the ground. He wasn't going to say it but he really wanted David to kiss him. David wasn't trying to start a conversation because he was thinking just like Dwight, he glanced down at him and he made up his mind, tonight was the night.

Dwight stood in front of his door, he looked at David and smiled "it was fun" David smiled "yea it was." Dwight looked at his feet and smiled "I'm glad you liked the subs." He smiled "they were really good." David bite the inside of his lip and gathered his courage, he tilted Dwight's head up and kissed him, Dwight blushed and stood there. As David was pulling away Dwight kissed back, David smiled deepening the kiss. Dwight slowly pulled away and looked at him blushing, David smiled "night, Nerd." He winked before walking to the stairs walking back to the street.

Dwight walked inside his apartment and smiled leaning against his now closed door, he cheered and fell on the couch, he covered his face and smiled "finally." David fell on his recliner and smiled "that only took forever to gain the courage to do." They both were a smiling mess late into the night, David kissed Dwight and it only took him four months to do.

 **(A/N: My story is going to jump from past and future a lot. I'll always put what month of their relationship is, like I'll put four months or maybe two years, who knows? I certainly don't yet.)**


	3. Moving day

David moves in, eight months together

Dwight smiled driving back to his house, he had some boxes in his trunk. Why? Because David was moving in and he was excited. He pulled in front of his house and turned his car off. David stopped the moving van behind him and rolled his window down and smiled "ready to move boxes in?" Dwight smiles "I can do what I can." David smiled leaning through the window kissing his forehead.

Dwight carried a box inside and David carried three in, Dwight put his box down and smiled "that's four down." David put his down "a futon, 10 boxes and a TV to bring in." Dwight nodded "let's get moving." David put his thumb up following him out of the house.

After bringing the boxes in they both collapsed on the couch, David leaned back and Dwight leaned on him. "Damn that took forever" David wiped his forehead Dwight nodded putting his head on his shoulder "an hour and 45 minutes to be precise, we would have finished sooner if you didn't play around." David smiled "I have the right to play with my little nerd." Dwight snorted shaking his head, David nodded pinning him to the couch. Dwight blushed looking up at him.

David smiled kissing him, Dwight kissed back putting his arms around his neck. David nipped at his lower lip pulling on it slightly, Dwight groaned in pleasure running his fingers through his hair. Dwight moaned and opened his mouth for David which gained him entrance, David slipped his tongue in his mouth deepening their kiss. Dwight knotted his fingers in his hair moaning and panting, he was lost in pleasure. Both of them explored their partner's mouth, Dwight let David lead them in their make out session since he wasn't as experienced as the bigger male. David's hands started to explore Dwight's body, they ran down his slim figure until they found his waist, he pushed his thumbs into his sides, this caused Dwight to moan on his mouth. Dwight moved his hands up his shirt. He played with David's abs outlining them, David groaned feeling his hands on his body, if this was their everyday David would love living here.

Sadly, oxygen was a thing so they had to break apart from each other. Dwight panted and looked up at him, David looked in his eyes and smiled. What came next might make Dwight cry for the next half hour. "I love you." David smiled, Dwight looked at him shocked "w... what?" David put his hand on his cheek "I love you, Dwight." Dwight's eyes started to water, he hugged David nuzzling his shoulder "I love you too, David." David flipped their positions so Dwight was on top of him, Dwight kept his face hidden as he cried tears of joy.

David just rubbed his back and let him cry himself out, eventually Dwight went quiet. David looked at him and saw he was sleeping. He smiled and kissed his forehead, he laid him on the couch and put his jacket over him "sleep well Nerd." He left the house to finish bringing his things inside the house.

Dwight woke up to angry grumbling. He rubbed his left eye and sat up knocking David's jacket into his lap, he looked at it and smiled "Damn it." David grumbled shaking his hand after being shocked, Dwight looked at him "David what's wrong?" David sighed "I'm trying to hook up the TV." Dwight snickered standing up "here let me help." They get the TV set up and they watched it. Dwight was laying on the couch still using David's jacket as a blanket, David was cooking dinner watching the movie from the kitchen. He walked over holding two plates, Dwight sat up to give him room, he took his plate and smiled "looks good." He ate it.

They ate and watched the movie in peace together, Dwight looked at him "how'd you get the futon and TV in?" David shrugged "some guy helped me don't know, I think his name was Jake Park, he was with some woman Claudette I think." Dwight smiled "they seem nice maybe we could hang out with them some time." David nodded "Claudette gave me her number to call in case of some problems." Dwight nodded and leaned on him.

Things were going good for them. They were living with each other, David confessed his love, and they might have some potential friends. Also, they had a nice make out session. Things couldn't turn bad now, could they?

 **(A/N: So my friend said one of her friends from tumblr reads this, so hi I hope you like the story and if I get your name I'll total add you to a few chapters, you could be friends with both Dwight and David if you wanted to.)**


	4. Party

College party: when both are in college. David is 20 and Dwight is 19

David handed out flyers to his frats party this weekend, frankly he didn't care about the party but there was beer so he was down to leave his room for that. He didn't really know any of the people at the college it was too big to try to get to know everyone. He just kind of mindless tossed flyers at people but a man caught his eye, he watched him walk mindlessly dropping the flyers "shit Eric's going to be on my ass." He knelt down and picked the flyers up, he grabbed one and a hand went on his. He looked up and saw the guy he was watching not even two minutes earlier. The man smiled and looked at him, he held a small batch of flyers in his arm. David took them and stood up, the guy stood up and held his books still holding one flyer "a party by the rugby team." His voice sounded like velvet to him, he shook his head "ugh yea it was the captain's idea." He nodded and smiled "mind if I hold onto this, I might decide to go." David's mind started to race, he wanted this guy to come to the party, but why did he want him to go? He wasn't into guys, was he? David shrugged "I'm passing them out so go for it." He nodded and started towards his next class, it wasn't until he turned the corner that David realized he didn't get the man's name.

David carried beer kegs inside the frat house as his other team mates hung up decorations. "Pick a mask out yet?" One of David's team mates walked over, he looked at them "yes Steven I got my mask. Why did it have to be a masquerade party?" Steven shrugged "it's what Eric wanted and." "and whatever Eric wants Eric gets." David rolled his eyes, Steven patted his arm "don't worry man just drink and ignore him." David smiled "and that's what I plan on doing." If he was close to anyone on the team it was defiantly Steven. David looked at him "hey Steven I met this guy and when he talked my heart went crazy and my mind sort of went blank, what does that mean?" Steven looks at him "man it sounds like you're in love." He looked down before walking back to his room. His mind kept going back to the mystery man, even if he came to the party he wouldn't know because of the masks, he'd have to hear him speak.

Dwight sat in his dorm doing his homework, well he tried to do his homework but his mind kept going back to David King, the most aggressive rugby player on the team. He has been crushing on David since day one of college, he even caught himself writing his name as Dwight King but of course he'd quickly erase it before anyone knew he wrote it. He looked at the flyer for the party the team was hosting, he pulled it over and looked at it "if I go I could spend time with him." He lays his head down on the table "I know I'll talk to the girls." He grabbed his jacket and was quickly out of the dorm. He walked to the girls' house and shoved his hands in his pockets, he looked at the door.

Dwight knocked on the door Nea opened the door eating an apple "Claudette your boy toy's here." She yells walking in the house Claudette sighs "come on in Dwight." He walked inside taking his jacket off. He hung it up walking to the kitchen where everyone was, he sat next to Claudette "so what brings you here, Fairfield?" Meg leaned back in here chair, he sighed "I'm going to party by the rugby team." Nea choked on her apple "you are going to a party by them, why?" He sighed "I just want to go." Feng smiles "no he wants to go see his favorite rugby player, David King." Dwight blushed looking down "y-yea I do want to see him." Claudette smiled "oh that's great, will you be confessing to him finally?" Dwight shook his head "no, I don't think I can do it yet." Claudette nods "hey Meg you pass by the field every morning when they're practicing. Notice anything that will help the nerd." Nea looks at her she sighs "I know David doesn't check out the other girls with the other guys, honestly I don't think he's into girls which gives Dwight here a good chance."

Laurie walks downstairs "what're you guys doing?" Feng looks at her "we're helping Dwight confess to David" she looks at them "well good luck with that I heard he can be a real hand full." Feng stands up "we can give Dwight a makeover that will totally get David's attention" Dwight sighs "no I want him to like me for me, not for makeover me." Claudette smiles "then go to the party and get your man." He nods smiling "see you girls later" he leaves the house walking to the frat house.

David leaned on the wall drinking, he watched other guys and girls dance, drink, and just talk. He adjusted the mask on his face sighing "man this kind of" he was cut short as he heard the velvet voice from before. He followed it to the stairway, he looked at some guys on his team talk to a guy "come on take another drink" they hand him another beer. Dwight being the light weight he is couldn't handle even the one beer, he was slightly drunk though and he couldn't stop drinking what was given to him. David pushed between them "hey knock it off leave him alone. He's drunk enough" they laugh "come on David just a bit more beer he can handle it." He glares "I'm not giving the poor guy alcohol poisoning just so you guys can have some fun. He picks Dwight up walking upstairs, he pushed his door open and laid him down carefully. He takes his own mask off and helps Dwight take his off.

He rubbed Dwight's back "man you're a light weight, you can't handle any beer" Dwight looked at him "am I dreaming or is he really talking to me? It's probably just a dream, might as well take advantage of the dream." He thought to himself, Dwight leaned up kissing him, David blushed slightly looking at him. His body reacted and he started to kiss back, at that moment Dwight realized he wasn't dreaming but his mind was blank and he wanted David to know how he felt.

Dwight straddled David putting his hands on his shoulders, David held his waist and pulled him close to his body. Dwight started kissing him again, David kissed back biting Dwight's bottom lip Dwight moaned opening his mouth. David and Dwight started to tongue wrestle, David rubbed Dwight's waist squeezing it, Dwight gasped slightly liking David's large hands on him but he also wanted to feel David. He pushed his hands up David's shirt and felt his body, David groaned in pleasure as he felt him.

Things didn't last long the beer hit Dwight hard and he was soon passed out against David's shoulder, David sighed but smiled and laid the smaller male down. He looked at him and decided to lay next to him, Dwight moved closer to him using him for warmth. David held him close rubbing his back and soon feel asleep to the beat of the music with the smaller male in his arms.

Dwight woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, he tried to sit up but something stopped him he blinked looking at the arms around his waist. He looked at David as he slept with his face pushed into his pillow, Dwight blushed at how close they were together "what happened last night?" He whispered. David grumbled waking up to the voice, he looked at Dwight "morning" he smiled slightly Dwight stood up and quickly ran away. David watched him and sighed and he laid on his back.

Dwight hide his face and sat next to Claudette "I can't believe we did that stuff." Claudette rubs his back Nea looks at him "are you sore?" He looks at her "what?" Nea sighs "are you sore" he shakes his head she nods "then you didn't do anything you probably only kissed or slept next to each other." He nods leaning back sighing in relief, he blinked as his phone went off he grabbed it looking at it reading it "David texted me" Nea snatched his phone and read it "dude you have a boyfriend now" Dwight takes his phone back "only if I agree to date him". The girls look at him he looked at his phone "so yea I have a boyfriend" he smiles bright.


	5. Movie date

Movie date, 1 year and 2 months together.

Dwight leaned on David as they thought of something to do tonight "maybe dinner: he looked up at him David sighed "we did that last weekend" he sighs "I don't know that David." David sighed "maybe a movie" Dwight smiles "that sounds nice" he smiles "then let's go and after the movie I'll make you dinner here and we can have a nice night in bed." He smiles standing up grabbing David's hand leaving the house, he followed him smiling. After a minute of discussing they decided that David will drive them there. Dwight messed with the radio and smiled finding a station he liked "you're the night you're the light you're the color of my blood" he sang leaning against David. David laughed watching the road "having fun?" He nods smiling singing to him some more he smiles parking turning the radio off Dwight pouts "aw come on I was getting into that." David nuzzled him "now come on its movie time babe" he nods getting out holding his hand walking inside the theater.

David got their tickets without telling Dwight what movie it was, they walked to their theater. He sat them in the way back smiling Dwight looked at him "what movie is it?" He smiles "IT" he looks at him "you brought me to a horror movie" he smiles "Dwight you're a big boy you can handle a little scare." He sighs rubbing his arm leaning back David held him close and smiled Dwight smiles and nuzzled him (they're sitting in these couple seats at certain movie) Dwight hide his face in David's chest when he got scared, David just rubbed his back and watched the movie. He occasionally gave him a kiss on the head to sooth him, Dwight smiled and laid his head on his chest enjoying the closeness between them. He rubbed his chest as they watched the ending of the movie David held him close and smiled "you did great babe." Dwight smiles "thanks hon let's get home, I want your hand made food." He laughs taking him back to the car.

David opens the door walking inside "now go relax I'll get dinner started" Dwight nods kissing his cheek laying down on the couch. David cooks smiling, he looked at Dwight then the stove. He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket he opened it looking at the plain gold engagement ring "I can't not just yet." He whispered slipping it back in his pocket "hon you ok in there?" Dwight sits up David looks at him smiling "everything is fine I'm just thinking nothing else." He smiles "good hurry up I want to cuddle" he nods walking in the living room sitting next to him, Dwight moves closer taking his plate "I love your cooking almost as much as you." David smiled "glad to you like something I do for you." Dwight blushed slightly "well I like something else you do." David smirks "Oh that I guess that's fun as well" Dwight blushed hiding his face in his shoulder he kissed his head "sorry I had to embarrass you."

Dwight got ready for bed smiling he brushed his teeth and looked David struggle to put his pants on "damn things just go on." He fell on the ground trying to pull them up Dwight looked at him "um David those are my shorts" he looks at them "that explains a lot but they were in my drawer." He sighs "I must have put them in the wrong drawer when I did the laundry" he nods putting them in Dwight's drawer grabbing a pair from his drawer putting them on. Dwight lays down covering up David laid next to him holding him close "I love you Dwight" he smiles "I love you too dork." He smiles kissing his forehead running his hand through his hair. Dwight smiled moving his head closer to his hand enjoying his touches. David held him closer to his chest he laid his head on his shoulder taking a deep breath which made him take in some of David's scent. David slept in shorts and that's it, Dwight slept in pajama pants and one of David's shirts he claimed they were comfortable and easy to move in really David didn't care he liked seeing his boyfriend walk around in his clothes it made him happy that even his clothes could make him happy. With a few final thoughts from both of them they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Puppies

Puppy- 1 year and 5 moths

Dwight pouted "please David" David sighed chopping veggies "I don't know Dwight we aren't home in the mornings and sometimes we get home late." He pouts "I can work from home all you need to do is say its ok after all you are my boss." David sighs "you really want a puppy don't you" he nods "please David it gets lonely when you work late and I'm home alone." David looked at the stove thinking, he does get home late some nights and those nights he finds Dwight holding his jacket while he slept. It broke his heart seeing his boyfriend sleep like that so maybe a puppy would help him out. He looks at him "alright since tomorrow is Saturday we'll get you a puppy" Dwight hugged him smiling "you're the best" he smiled "the best would be you." He nuzzled him before stealing a carrot David smiles "hey that's for our dinner" he shrugs eating it "it's going in my tummy anyway" he smiles poking his stomach Dwight held his stomach smiling. David gave him a quick kiss before he went back to dinner Dwight sat down at the table smiling.

Dwight was up at the crack of dawn he shook David "come on hon I want the puppy" David rolled over covering his head "no Dwight sleep first then puppy" he pouted falling on his stomach David coughed looking at him "damn you take my breath away." Dwight laughed "I hope that's in a good way" he smiles "it's in a good and bad way" Dwight moved himself so he could lay his head on David's chest "I love you, jock" David smiles "I love you too, nerd." Dwight smiles kissing him David smiles kissing back putting an arm around his waist, he pulls away looking in his eyes "so are you awake now can we get a puppy?" David rolled his eyes sitting up "alright let's go get you a puppy" he smiled getting out of bed running to the door "Dwight clothes" David yelled Dwight looked at his clothes blushing slightly "oh yea right" he got his clothes from the drawer walking to the bathroom getting changed, he grabs David's hand dragging him to the front door David put his jacket on struggling with his shoes as his small boyfriend dragged him to the front door to leave.

Dwight walked to the shelter with his hand intertwined with David's. David hand his free hand in his pocket as they got there Dwight pouted "they aren't open yet" he sighed "of course not babe it's seven thirty they shouldn't open until ten or eleven" Dwight sighed looking at David "breakfast?" he nods "breakfast." David opened a door to a small café they go to a lot, all the workers pretty much knew the couple quite well. "Well if it isn't my favorite regulars" a woman smiles sitting them at a booth David smiled "hey Amy how's the kids?" She smiles "they're good Jack's already 5 months and Emma is 2" Dwight smiles "they grow fast" she nods "well I go put your order in you two have fun." She walks away David smiles leaning back "we have a few hours to waste before the shelter opens up." They eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence David smiled looking at his watch "come on hon by the time we walk back it'll be open and you can get your dog." Dwight smiled holding David's hand leaving after he paid for their stuff.

They walked inside the shelter Dwight looked at the dogs smiling "they're so cute" David looked at him "only one hon" he nods "I know" David looked at a Rottweiler "he's cute" Dwight looks at him "he is but something smaller would be nice." He nods following still looking at the rot pup. Dwight kneels down looking a tea cup Pomeranian "her I want her" he smiles David nods "alright then her and the rot pup he's mine" Dwight looks at him smiling "alright sounds like a deal" David smiled picking the Rottweiler up and Dwight picked the tea cup Pomeranian up. They walked to the front and bought both of them David signed both adoption papers making them both theirs. Dwight smiled "her name is Snowy" David smiled "this little man is Philip" they smiled at each other. Hand in hand and pup in hand they walked home enjoying each other's company. Their little family was bigger now, but a question still rested in David's head when should he propose to Dwight and make him Dwight King.


	7. David's accident

David's accident- 2 years

Dwight sat on the couch looking at the clock "it's late, where is he?" Philp was laying by the door waiting for David as well Dwight pets him "something probably just came up boy don't worry" it didn't go into Philip's head though he kept whimpering waiting for his master. Dwight sighed and got the dogs their food Snowy barked at Philip trying to get him to play with her but he just ignored her. Dwight put their food down sighing "please Philip eat" Philip looked at the food then Dwight he slowly ate not wanting to scare his owner's boyfriend he smiled "thank you Philip and don't worry David will be home later let's give you and Snowy a bath then we go to bed" Philip's tail wagged running to the bathroom he loved water. He smiles picking Snowy up walking to the bathroom. He gave them their baths smiling he watched Philip push water onto Snowy, he was incredible careful with her knowing she was not ever anywhere near my height Dwight picked Snowy up and walked to the bedroom he took a look at the door one more time before closing the bedroom door. He laid down putting Snowy in the bed Philip jumped on the bed laying in David's spot Dwight petted him before taking his glasses off and laying them on the nightstand. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Philip next to his back and Snowy on David's pillow.

Dwight woke up to movement next to him he looked over thinking it was David but is was just Philip he looked at the clock "it's 9 am where is he?" He got up and checked his phone "why did everyone call me?" He calls Claudette putting his glasses on "oh thank god you called back David was in a car crash you need to get to the hospital now" Claudette was speaking fast but to Dwight everything was slow her speaking, the time, even his own heartbeat. "Dwight, Dwight answer me" she was panicking he slowly hung up and fell on his knees "this can't be happening" he whispered. He stayed like that for a few minutes processing everything, he slowly stood up answering the door as someone knocked on the door. Jake looks at him "let's go Fairfield I'm taking you to the hospital" Dwight nodded following him to his car they got in and Jake drove them there Dwight just looked at his hands which haven't stopped shaking since he got the news from Claudette he jumped on slightly when he felt Jake rub his back "he'll be fine he's a strong man." Dwight nodded and looked at his lap Jake sighed and brought him to David's room he ran to David's side and knelt down "you'll be ok" David was knocked out and hooked up to different machines. Dwight held his hand and laid his head on the back of it "wake up please David please."

Dwight rarely left David's side always holding his hand and running his thumb over his cheek. Their friends tried everything to get Dwight to smile. Nea and Meg tried taking him to get a drink, Claudette, Jake, and Laurie tried taking him to lunch, Feng tried telling him jokes, Ace tried taking him to a casino, and Bill tried telling him stories that always made Dwight smile. However, nothing they did seemed to make him smile, he just stayed by David "I love you Jock but I have to go home visiting hours are over" he kissed David's forehead leaving the room. He walked home he opened the door "must have forgot to lock the door" he walked inside the house closing the door. Nea smiles covering in flour "hey Dork" he looks at her "Nea why are you here?" she smiles "it's not just me the others are here as well." He follows her to the kitchen dinner is made and dessert is on the table Claudette smiles "we figured you had a lot on your plate so the girls and I made dinner" Bill smiles "the guys and I fixed some stuff around" he looked at them and teared up again he hugged Claudette "thank you so much" she rubs his back "all you should worry about is David." He nods wiping his eyes smiling she smiles "there's that smile now let's eat" he nods sitting down eating with everyone.

Dwight looked at David's spot on the bed and rubbed it "I miss you so much David one day you'll come home and I'll hold you in my arms" he fell asleep and held David's jacket burying his face into it. He woke up wiping the tears from his eyes as he usually does, he stood up and got dressed he got ready in the bathroom letting the dogs out before he went to the hospital. He walked inside the hospital and walked to David's room he opened the door and walked inside he looked at a family "wait a minute, what's going on?" A doctor looks at him "Dwight we moved David a nurse will take you to his room" he nods as a nurse takes him to a room, he was very nervous. What happened to David? He was alright, right? He walked upstairs following her still, she looks at him "you've been here every day for a month" he nods "I'm worried about my boyfriend." He opens the door surprised to see David up and eating. David looks at him and smiles "hey babe" Dwight teared up and ran over to him hugging him burying his face in his neck David holds him close kissing his head "I missed you" he whispers he rubs his back "I missed you too Dork" he smiles looking at him David looks at him smiling "you look like a mess" he smiles "so do you" they laugh. Dwight cuddled into David's side as they watched TV. David was awake and well, maybe Dwight can relax for once since the month ago when David entered.


	8. Family vacation

Family vacation- 4 years together

David zipped the last bag putting it by the door "hon let's go before Nea kills us" he yells Dwight leaves the room "I'm coming I'm just making sure that Amy has a good list for the dogs since they can't go" he nods kneeling down petting Philip "you be a good boy for Amy or you'll get no treats for a week" Philip wagged his tail licking David's cheek he laughed standing up "now you and Snowy be good" he picked the bags up and left the house. Dwight locked the door and got in the passenger side as David put the bags in the back and got in David got the directions before he started driving to the cabin. Everyone decided to get a cabin for a week just to spend time with each other David and Dwight agreed to get there first to make sure everything is in order. Ever since David's accident Dwight was very jumpy in the car David noticed this a while ago so now whenever they went somewhere David would hold his hand and not let go until Dwight feels safe in the car and that David won't be hurt again. Dwight smiled "a nice vacation with everyone" David smiles "we'll see how long it's nice before Nea gets drunk and ruins it" he laughs "give her some credit if not her Meg can control her" David smiles "I guess you're right." David rubbed his thumb over his hand smiling Dwight smiled laying his head on his shoulder.

David parked the car and got out "here we are our home for a week" Dwight smiled "I'll get the lights on" he nodded smiling "I'll bring the bags in" he kissed his cheek and walked inside the cabin. David watched him before pulling the ring out of his pocket "this trip is the trip I will propose to Dwight this week" Claudette looked at the ring "oh proposing finally" David juggled the ring box before catching it "Claudette shh not so loud" she laughed "sorry David it's just you took your sweet time getting the courage to propose." He sighed looking at the box "I know I just wanted it to be the right time" she rubs his back "don't worry not everyone is like Jake and propose the first year of dating" Jake looked at them "I knew you were the right one for me Clau" she smiles kissing his cheek "you and David got the bags right I want to talk to Dwight" he nods "yes we got it" she smiled walking inside the cabin. Jake looks at David "Nea proposed in 4 months of dating Meg neither one of us were that early" David smiled nodding. The guys brought the bags in and placed them down "what're you two doing?" Jake smiled Claudette smiled "just some stuff you guys don't need to worry" he nods sitting next to her putting his arm around her shoulders Dwight leaned on David as he sat down next to him.

Everyone was relaxing until "what's up bitches" Nea got there. Meg sighed waving "hey everyone" David looked at them waving "hey" they sat down "so what's the plans for the week" Nea leans back Dwight smiles "just relax we've all earned it" she looks at him "I guess we can maybe we could have a cook out one night" he smiles looking at David "do you mind cooking?" He shrugs "I don't mind" he smiles laying his head on his shoulder he smiles kissing his forehead he smiles kissing his cheek. Nea looks at them "come on you two don't do that" David looked at her before kissing Dwight he smiled and kissed back she took her shoe off and threw it at David he held his head and glared she stock her tongue out and smiled. They both laughed at each other their significant other just looked at each other like what did we get ourselves into. Nea held Meg close "it will be nice to relax won't it" she smiled "yea it will." She rubbed her arm smiling.

The first day everyone just got settled in David held Dwight early the next morning Dwight smiled moving closer to him he smiled running his hand through his hair he smiled "this will be a nice week" David nodded smiling "it sure will" he looked at the clock "think anyone's up?" He looked at it "maybe Claudette and Jake Nea and Meg probably didn't go to bed till late" Dwight smiled "probably" he sat up stretching. Dwight stood up and got dressed David got dressed and left the room Dwight followed him and held his hand he smiled kissing the back of his hand he smiles walking to the kitchen. David Dwight Jake and Claudette ate breakfast together talking and laughing Nea rubbed her head and walked to the kitchen they looked at her "up before one pm" she sat down "new bed I had a hard time sleeping" Jake nodded eating his eggs David looked at them "so who's going with me to get meat and other things for the cookout?" Nea stood up "let's go David" Jake sighed "I'll go to keep her under control" David nodded grabbing his keys kissing Dwight's forehead before leaving to his car.

Later that night David was cooking while the others did other things, Nea Meg and Claudette were in the pool Jake was watching Claudette and Dwight was sitting next to David watching him cook. David looked at him "you can go swim with the others" he smiles "I know I _can_ but I want to stay with you" he smiled kissing his head before looking at Jake he looked at him and nodded David took a deep breath "Dwight I don't want us to be boyfriends anymore" Dwight looks at him tearing up "w... what why?" He gets down on his knee pulling the box out opening it "I want us to be husbands" David covered his mouth looking at him everyone looked at him and waited for a response before he could answer he fainted and went down like a bag of bricks. David was quick to catch him and held him close. Everyone ran over and looked at him "is he ok?" Meg looked at him David nodded "yea he just pasted out" she nods backing up as he picked him up and brought him inside. He laid him down and left the cabin.

After an hour Dwight left the house and hugged David "of course I'll marry you" he smiles holding him close everyone cheered except Jake who just smiled and crossed his arms. Nea put her arm around Dwight's shoulders "we got some late bloomers here" he smiled "not late perfect timing" she smiled pinching his cheek "so we have a wedding to plan" David smiled "I guess we do" Claudette hugged Dwight smiling "I'm so happy for you guys" he smiles hugging her back. Jake looked at them "not to be a party pooper but can we eat" everyone looked at him and laughed they all sat down and ate together David and Dwight were smiling and holding each other's hands. Later that night everyone was getting ready for bed Claudette gave one last hug to Dwight "again congratulations you two" he hugs back smiling "thank you Clau" she walks to her and Jake's room. Dwight closed the door and smiled David smiled hugging him from behind he looked at him smiling and rubbed his chest. David smiled "get ready for bed hon it's getting late" he nods smiling getting changed before laying down. David smiled and jumped on the bed Dwight laughed and bounced as he jumped with David he held him close and kissed his head Dwight laid his head on his chest "Dwight King I like the sound of that" he rubbed his back smiling "I like it too." A finally smile at each other and they were both asleep happily in each other's arms. Dwight was almost Mr. Dwight King or was he?


	9. The fight

The fight- 2 years

David was getting rather distant from Dwight over the last few months and Dwight was getting worried. Dwight looked at David as they walked down the street, David's hands were shoved in his pockets and he was standing rather far away from Dwight he sighed attempting to hold his hand David ripped his hand away walking farther ahead he stopped walking looking at him "David what's wrong? You're becoming so distant." He stops walking and looks at him "you're what's wrong you're too clingy I need space but all you want is to touch me I've had enough" he yells causing people around them to stop and look at the fighting couple Dwight backed up "David don't yell there's no reason to yell just talk to me" he growls "you're always in my business can't I have some secrets" he yells he whimpered slightly looking at him "David please you're scaring me." He scuffs "what else is new you're just a big baby" Dwight started shaking "I'm sorry David please I'm worried about you" he looked at him and walked away leaving Dwight on the street.

Dwight shock the whole way home his chest felt tight like he couldn't breathe. He struggled to open the door he slowly opened the door walking inside Philip and Snowy ran to the door excited to see their owners. That joy was quickly gone when Snowy saw Dwight shake and Philip didn't see David. Dwight fell on the couch and held the throw pillow he looked at a picture of him and David taken not even two months ago he grabbed it and looked at it "the perfect couple" he whispered putting it down again. He for an hour he just watched his phone waiting for anything from David a call a text even an email would have been fine but nothing came. He hides his face in his pillow for a few minutes before he decided to call somebody he grabbed his phone and called someone. Maybe a half hour later someone knocked on the door he opened the door smiling weakly Claudette hugged him rubbing his back "it'll be alright Dwight I promise you" he hugged back nodding.

As Claudette walked inside Nea patted his back "don't worry Dork everything is fine we'll make you feel better" she smiled he smiled weakly nodding "thanks Nea" Meg rubbed his shoulder "no more tears Fairfield we're here to make you forget all about him" he closed the door sitting on the couch. Dwight was right in calling them over they made him feel a lot better "she's so cute" Claudette held Snowy smiling he smiles "yea she is" Philip saw the attention Snowy was getting and he wanted some. He walked over wagging his tail Nea looks at him "go away you mutt you're his dog so you'll act like him" she yells he whimpers walking to the backdoor going out the doggy door. Dwight watched him "it wasn't his fault there wasn't a reason to yell at him" she looks at him "he's David's dog he spends a lot of time with him so he'll act like him you don't need that right now" he looks at the door sighing "I guess I don't." They watched movies well the girls' dad Dwight looked at the back door feeling bad.

David sat in a bar drinking watching a game he looked at his beer bottle sighing. It was a rather busy night so he didn't have much silence to think to himself. He laid his chin on the counter sighing "hey bud what's wrong?" Ace rubbed his back sitting next to him he looked at him "I snapped at Dwight and I'm worried I ruined our relationship" he leaned back "David I may not be an expert on love but one little argument won't ruin your guys' relationship it's too strong to go that like" he sighed "Dwight isn't Bill he can't take insults like how I was throwing them at him" he held his shoulder "maybe he isn't a vet like Bill but he knows when something is wrong with you David you made a mistake but he loves you through your mistakes he wouldn't be with you that long otherwise." He looks at him "I took so much anger out on him how do I fix that?" Ace sighed "that's out of my range whenever me and Bill fight we just give each other space but we both aren't lovey dovey with each other like you two are" he sighed putting the ring on the counter Ace looks at it "planning on proposing" he nodded "I was going to do it but something came up."

Ace looked at him "what came up?" He sighs "my dad's sick and they don't give him much time to live" he rubs his back "I'm sorry bud" he sighs "it's my problem I'm going to handle this" he looks at him "you can ask for help you know that" he looks at him "no it's family matters." He looks at him "and we're family David go talk to Dwight and fix this mess" he stands up "I'll do it" he yelled before running out of the bar running back to their house.

Dwight waved as the girls left he closed the doors sighing looking at an open envelope he grabs the letter reading it shocked "David's dad is sick" David sighed "you know now" he looks at him "David I'm so sorry" he sighs "it's not your fault he's just very sick" he hugs him rubbing his back he hugged back hiding his face in his hair "I love you so much David" he held him tight "I love you too Dwight." They cuddled on the couch while Snowy rested on Dwight's lap David looked around "Philip" he whistled Philip slowly walked in the room and laid next to David's legs Dwight sighed and leaned on him knowing Philip was very upset.


	10. Wedding plans

Wedding plans- 4 years

David looked at a book then Dwight "this is a lot of work" Dwight nodded putting his book "we want a wedding we don't want to elope like Nea and Meg did" he leaned back "it might not be too bad" he teased he hit him with the book smiling "no we want the others there" he laughs "I know hon" Dwight leaned on him "it's going to be small, right?" He holds him close "as small as you want" he smiles kissing his cheek "it'll be nice Dwight King" Dwight blushed slightly hiding his face "I'm not Dwight King yet until I say I do" David smiles "that's soon" he hits his face with the book smiling "no David first we have to plan" he smiled "I know hon." Dwight looked at the books "looks like we first we have to plan a date" David nodded looking at the books "how about the winter" he smiles "December 2nd" he smiles "I like it babe" he put the book down looking at the others "man there is still a lot more." David nodded grabbing a book looking at it "tuxes, flowers, a priest, and best men"

Dwight sighed "who will you use?" David shrugged "probably Bill" he nodded "I might use Nea or maybe Claudette" he nodded holding him close he smiles looking at him "I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle" David smiled poking his nose. Dwight laughed smiling poking his nose "we'll have a nice life with me being only 24 and you being 27 we'll have a nice long life" David laughed "yea Nerd a nice long life." He smiled putting his nose on his cheek Dwight smiles turning his head so their foreheads were touching he looks at him kissing him. He kissed back putting his arms around his neck. David held him close smiling Dwight looked at him "time for bed" David looked at his watch "I guess it is but I feel gross so I'm going to shower first" he kissed him smiling "see you in the bedroom?" David smiled nodding standing up walking to the bathroom.

Dwight laid on the bed watching the news Snowy and Philip laid in bed with his as he listened to the news and the shower running. He looked at the door half of him wanted to peek but the other half wanted to let David have his privacy he decided to let David have his privacy he'd most likely leave the bathroom in boxers because he forgot his shorts it happened almost all the time. Dwight looked at the tv watching the weather. He perked up slightly hearing the shower turn off and the door open he looked at the door as David left the bathroom. He looked at his body as he walked over David smiled "like what you see?" Dwight looked at the TV "nope not at all" he climbed on the bed "aw hon you sure you don't want to" he blushed slightly "I'm sure David" he laughed laying down he looked at him "no shorts" he stretched "nah I like being in my boxers." Dwight rubbed his chest "as long as you have no shirt on I'm happy" he held him close smiling "so what're you watching?" He lays his head on his shoulder "the news just checking the weather for the next week" he nods watching it. David wasn't big on the news but he'd watch whatever Dwight wanted to watch and it worked in vise versa. David grabbed the remote turning a movie on.

Dwight snuggled into David's chest as he watched the movie David kissed his head and watched the movie. He yawned and closed his eyes David smiled covering himself and Dwight up he turned the TV off and took Dwight's glasses off putting them on the night stand. He held him close and started drifting off into the land of slumber.

 **(A/N** \- So chapter 10 this is my favorite story to write. It's very fun and I can't get enough writing it. I know it's not the most popular story ever but I love it so much. Also thank you Katharina for your wonderful reviews they make my day whenever I read them they make me smile and I thank you **)**


	11. First date

First date- 1 week of having each other's numbers

Dwight looked at his clothes biting the inside of his lip "what do I wear?" Claudette smiled "well something nice you think this guy is hot and you want to date him" he nods sighing "but what Claudette most of my clothes are nothing really" she looks at them throwing them on the bed looking at them "watermelon" he looks at her "what?" She grabs clothes smiling "look like a watermelon" he grabs them looking at them "I might as well be something that can't get lost he's rather big so he probably walks faster than me" she smiles "then it's perfect" she shoves them in his hands he walks to the bathroom getting changed. He sits on his bed looking at Nea she looks at him messing up his hair "other than your outfit you look cool" she puts her thumb up Dwight smiled "thanks Nea" Meg looks at him "he looks like a cool melon" he smiled laughing "now young man you're only 20 don't you go drinking" Claudette points at him Nea smiles "but if he offers you a cigarette you're all good" he laughs "I won't drink or smoke but our date is a surprise he wouldn't tell me where we were going." Meg smiles "oh a mystery man now where did you meet him?" Dwight smiled "a book store we were both checking out and I bumped into him he looked ready to kill me but he asked if I was ok" Claudette smiled "and how old is he?" He poked his fingers together "23" Nea smiles "oh Dwight likes them older" he blushed looking at his lap "what's his name?" Meg smiled "David King" he looks at them Nea gets in his face "wait a King you're going on a date with a King they're the richest people in Manchester."

Claudette sighs "that doesn't matter just have a good time and go now before you're late" he nods hugging them before leaving the house. He walks to the park looking around holding his phone he looked at it waiting for a text he juggled his phone as it went off he looked at it smiling "near the big oak tree on the street I'm leaning on my car- David King" he smiled walking to their meeting spot. He walked to the car David looked at him getting off his car "Dwight" he blushed slightly hearing him say his name he nodded "yea" he blushed harder seeing David's smile "well let's get going little watermelon" he opened the passenger side door he smiles getting in he closed the door walking to the driver's side getting in "so where are we going?" Dwight looks at him as he drives he smiles "see a movie" he nods leaning back. He watched David as he drove this was Dwight's first date ever and he was rather nervous. "my first date and with someone this attractive how'd I get so lucky?" he thought to himself David looked at him "everything ok?" He nodded smiling.

David parked and got out he opened the passenger side door smiling "shall we?" Dwight smiled "we shall" he got out following him inside he looked at him "you pick the movie" he looked at the movies he looked at David "Lego batman?" David looked at it "alright" he bought their tickets and snacks walking to the theater. Dwight sat in his seat looking at the ground "I should have thought more he might not want to see this" he thought to himself he perked up as he felt an arm around his shoulders he looked up and blushed seeing David's arm around his shoulder David looked at him smiling he smiled back hesitating but laying his head on his shoulder. When the movie started, Dwight got even more nervous but that melted away when he heard David laugh he smiled relaxing watching the movie laughing along with David. After the movie, they walked back to David's car "that was amazing" David smiled Dwight smiled "yea it was" they got in and David drive him home "so another date next weekend?" David looked at him Dwight was shocked but was quick to nod "yea I'd like that" he smiled "text you later" Dwight got out and waved he waved back before driving home.

"How was the date?" Claudette smiled he sat down "it was great I have another one next weekend" she hugged him smiling "that's great" Nea jumps over the couch "well?" He smiled "it went really well" Meg hugs him from behind smiling "that's great Fairfield" he smiled bright excited about his new relationship.


	12. Take out

Take out- 1 year and 8 months

Dwight laid across David's stomach watching him play a video game it was a lazy Saturday for this couple neither one even getting out of their PJs Dwight looked at the screen "I don't get it" David sighed "it's about zombies I'm this man named Lee and I watch over this girl named Clementine and keep her save from the zombies" Dwight laid his head on his stomach watching him play "this is a long game." David nodded "yea I'm changing the game soon" he nodded closing his eyes he pouted as David got up to change his games he laid back down. Dwight laid his head on his shoulder now getting comfortable he watched David play his game nuzzling him he blushed slightly as his stomach growled David looked at him "hungry?" He nods holding his stomach "I guess it is almost dinner time" he laid down more "I really don't want to cook" Dwight looked down thinking "take out?" He nodded "take out" they left the bedroom walking to the kitchen looking for flyers.

David looked at the flyers "pizza?" Dwight shook his head "something else for once" he nodded looking through them "how about Chinese" he smiles "let's try it" he opens the flyers and looks at it "it all looks good" Dwight looked at it "I think I want to Grilled Teriyaki Chicken and Kung Pao Chicken Fried Rice" David nodded "I think I'll get some ham fried rice" he smiles "you're so basic" he looks at him "I'm aware you tell me all the time" he hugs him smiling "as long as you know you're basic" he smiles holding him close kissing him he smiled kissing back running his hand through his hair David slipped a hand up his shirt making him squeak pulling away "cold" he smiles laughing "sorry babe." David ordered their food smiling Dwight put his arms around his waist laying his head on his back listening to him order their dinner. He closed his eyes smiling bright enjoying David's warmth however if he tried touching him again he'd fight the little mountain.

David and Dwight laid on the couch well David laid on the couch Dwight laid on him resting his head on his chest. David rubbed his back watching a movie Dwight ran his hand over his chest sometimes drawing random shapes David sighed in content through his nose Dwight looked up at him and smiled he looked at him smiling. David stood up and opened the door he paid for their meal he closed the door walking back to Dwight he sat down giving him his Dwight looked at the chopsticks "bet you can't your dinner with that" David looked at him "challenged accepted." He grabbed a pair and attempted to eat Dwight snickered watching him try to eat David threw down using his fork "damn those demon sticks" Dwight smiled eating it "it isn't half bad" he smiled nodding. Dwight laid his head on his shoulder and at his dinner and finished the movie. David smiled putting the chopsticks in his mouth "look Dwight I'm a walrus" Dwight looked at him and laughed "get away dork" David laughed tickling him Dwight laughed pushing on him "David stop" he wheezed he smiled kissing his head sitting up.

Dwight laid in bed watching David change he laid his head on his pillow "so handsome come here often?" David looked at him "nope only here for the day" he laid next to him Dwight smiled "aw might as well make the most of the evening." He straddled David smiling David smiles looking at him. Dwight leaned down kissing him he kissed back putting his hand behind his head Dwight held his shoulders rubbing them he sat up moving his hands to his hips he pulled away looking at him. David smirked pinning him to the bed kissing his neck he moaned holding his hair he bites down gently Dwight gasped gripping his hair tight. David looked at him smiling "I love your noises" Dwight blushed hitting him with the pillow. David laughed falling on his back Dwight laid on his side keeping his back to him David rolled on his side and put his arms around his waist "but I love you the most" Dwight looked at him and smiled "I love you too David" he rubbed his arms. Dwight held David's arms as they fell asleep. David had his arms around Dwight's waist and Dwight was holding David's arms both enjoying being close to the other.


	13. Christmas

Christmas- 1 year and 4 months

David looked at the hat in front of him confused "pull a piece of paper out Brit" Nea nudges him he looked at it grabbing a piece opening it reading the name inside Dwight he looked at Nea "now what" Nea sighs rubbing her forehead Claudette laughed smiling "now you keep that name a secret from everyone and you buy them Christmas presents which we will exchange on Christmas day" David nodded putting the name in his pocket. "I have to buy presents for Dwight that might be a challenge" he thought watching Dwight talk to Claudette and Meg Jake sat next to him "so are you getting adjusted fine?" He looked at him "I think so it's just a big change being around all these people and actually having fun" he patted his back "don't worry soon you'll be a part of the family" he nods looking at the door as it opens "told you we were late Ace" Bill walks inside Ace smiles following him "hey everyone's still here we aren't that late" Bill sighs putting his cigarette out Dwight doesn't like him smoking inside. Meg passes them the hat "two names left" they take them looking at them "got that in the bag" Ace smiled Bill didn't show much change in expression as he put it in his pocket. Bill looked at David which made him shrink down in his seat.

David was told a lot about Bill how he was a war vet of two terms and he knew how protective he was of everyone especially Dwight. Bill pulled up a seat and sat across from David "so boy you're the one dating Dwight" he nodded slowly sitting up he leaned closer "I'm telling you this once so pay close fucking attention you hurt him in any way your body will be six feet under in a forest where no one can find ya understand?" David sat up straight and nodded quickly he stood up and walked to the others Ace rubbed his neck "sorry bout my husband he's rather protective of the young ones" he sighed sliding down the couch "this is really stressful" Ace looked at him "want a beer?" He looked at him "more than anything" and with that Ace and David were drinking beers and talking. Later that night David was leaning over Dwight's back "hey hon how about a kiss" Dwight looked at him "no David I don't need second hand drunk" he pouts "please" he looks at him sighing "fine a quick one" he smiled kissing him he kissed back before pulling away. David pouted "hon I want more" he patted his cheek "no David you taste bad" he laid his chin on his head "alright hon no more kisses" he smiles "thank you."

David held him close later that night smiling still drunk Dwight looked at him "you're going to be so hungover" he nuzzled him not processing what he said he sighs smiling kissing his cheek before falling asleep David fell asleep.

A week later everyone decided to go shopping they all agreed to meet up for lunch but before that no one was allowed to talk to each other or go near each other but that didn't last long. David looked at his paper sighing Meg walked over "having trouble too?" He looks at her "yea I'm guessing you're having trouble" she nods sighing "I got Jake but I have no idea what to get him" David sighed "I got Dwight" she looks at him "wouldn't he be easy?" He sighs "every time I asked he'd smile and say I have everything I want" she rubbed her neck "that sucks so you have no ideas" he shook his head looking down she nodded "what to work together I mean I known Dwight since high school" he smiled "and I know Jake pretty well" they smiled agreeing to work together. They walked through the mall looking at different things. The thing about this secret Santa is that each person had to spend a hundred on their present receiver so it was hard well at least for David. Just before noon they both found the perfect gifts for the other person. Meg found Jake a book on endangered animals, a gardening tool set, some good binoculars and a necklace with Claudette's name engraved. David got Dwight a furby to dismantle, a new watch, a camera and he planned on giving him one of his old hoodies. Meg smiled "that's it" he smiled nodding "they'll love it" he looked at his watch "man we better hurry we have to get to the food court" she nods and they walk to the food court.

Everyone picked where they wanted to eat and waited in line David crossed his arms sighing "hey mountain" he looked at Nea as she walked over he waved "hey" she goes under the rope standing next to him "so getting subway" he rubs his neck "yea Dwight kind of got me hooked on the stuff" she smiled "speaking of Dwight I heard you had him as your secret Santa" he nodded she smiled "I got the gambler himself Ace" he smiled "oh that's interesting" she pushed him forward so he could order. He got the same thing he always gets a turkey breast sub with lettuce tomatoes pickles and mayo. He grabbed his sub and walked to the table, well tables they pushed four tables together to make a big enough table for everyone. He sat down and waited Dwight kissed his cheek as he sat across from him he smiles "hey hon" he looked at his food "what did you get?" Dwight smiled "chicken I haven't had it in forever" David smiled "well I can make some on Christmas" David got drafted to make a big Christmas dinner for everyone which he was making at Bill and Ace's house. From what he heard they had a very big house. Dwight smiled "you don't have to" he leaned on his hand "I know but I want to" he smiled kissing him quickly before eating his food.

On Christmas day David and Dwight put their presents in the back and they went to Bill and Ace's house. David carried the presents inside and put them under the tree and walked to the kitchen Ace stops him "you don't have to start cooking yet" he sighed "I do some of this stuff takes hours" he walked to the kitchen he rubbed his neck sighing sitting down Bill put his arms behind the couch Ace looked at him "admit it you like David he treats Dwight right and he puts him first" Bill sighed "alright fine Ace don't twist my arm" he smiles grabbing his hand kissing it Dwight watched them "I hope I have a long happy marriage like yours" Ace laughed Bill sighed "we've been married for 5 years" he blinked "really?" Ace nodded "we met at a casino" he looked at Bill "but you don't gamble" he shrugged "it was a reunion for my unit" he nods smiling walking to the kitchen to watch David cook.

By the time everyone got there David had finished dinner and had it on the table. Everyone ate and talked to each other smiling. After dinner, they opened their gifts. David had Dwight, Meg had Jake, Nea had Ace, Dwight had Claudette, Jake had David, Ace had Bill, Claudette had Nea, and Bill had Meg. Dwight opened the gifts David got him and smiled "thank you hon" he kissed his cheek "welcome babe" David smiled. David opened his present and blinked "no way this is my old jersey" Jake smiled "yea I had to pull some strings but I got it" he patted his arm "merry Christmas bud" he smiled "thanks man." After presents everyone watched movies and drank hot chocolate enjoying each other's company.


	14. Wedding

Wedding- 5 years

David adjusted his tux's jacket he looked in the mirror smiling "looking good" he looks at the door as someone knocks he opens the door Bill looks at him "you ready for this?" David nodded "I was born ready" he looked at him "you remember what I told you back then?" He nods "I hurt him in any way you'll put me 6 feet under in a forest where no one can find me" he nods "good" he looked at David's suit "where's your tie?" He rubbed his neck "I didn't know how to put it on" he sighed taking it "collar up" David put his collar up as Bill put the tie on "you need to look your best you only should marry once and Dwight deserves it" he smiles "yea he does" he pats his arm "there let's get you to the alter" he nods smiling leaving the room walking to the alter standing there.

Nea smiled messing up Dwight's hair "you look cool" Dwight smiled "thanks Nea" she smiles putting her hands on his shoulders "look at you you're ready to get married I remember when you were a snot nosed freshman getting beat up in the hallways" he rolled his eyes smiling "it's been ten years since that day you saved me" she smiles rubbing his back "good luck little man" he smiles nodding. Claudette opens the door "you ready Dwight David is at the alter" he smiles "I was born ready" she smiles taking him to the aisle. It turned out that Ace was a registered priest which made it very easy on them when planning the wedding. Jake smiled "let's get you to your husband" Dwight smiled nodding he smiles linking their arms walking down the aisle Dwight smiled looking at David. David smiled standing up tall Ace smiles "who hands this man off?" Jake smiles "Claudette and I do" David smiled taking Dwight's hand and helped him on the alter.

Ace smiles "let's hear your vows" David dug though his pocket finding his vow he unfolded it "Dwight since the moment you bumped into me at the bookstore I feel for you. When you agreed to date, me I was over the moon, when we moved in together I knew you were the one for me and not even a week later I went and designed your engagement ring and our wedding rings. Honestly I was surprised you didn't figure it out when I asked your ring size. The time I was in the coma I could hear you every whimper every sob and it hurt me knowing the man I love so much was in so much pain I wish I could do something but I couldn't. Dwight when you said yes to my proposal I could see a great life for us and I was so excited to make you Dwight King" he sounded nervous through the whole vow. Dwight smiled looking at him "David our first kiss sent my heart a flutter, hearing you say I love you made me so happy. When we started sharing a bed I was nervous but being so close to you made my sleep so much better. When we got Philip and Snowy it felt like our family was getting complete, and when we got engaged it felt like I was dreaming but when I woke up and saw the ring on my finger I knew I was awake and it was real." He put his hand behind his head and put their foreheads together "and don't be nervous I love you more than anything else in the world."

Ace smiles "David do you take Dwight to be your husband" David smiled "I do" he smiles "and Dwight do you take David to be your husband" Dwight smiles "I do" he smiles "and now" Nea jumps on his back "kiss your bride David" they look at her before laughing David leaned down kissing him he kissed back smiling against his lips. They slowly pulled away smiling the others cheered smiling Bill patted David's back "welcome to the family son" he smiled "thank you sir" Bill smiled crossing his arms Ace put his arm around Bill's shoulders "I knew you'd be happy for both of them" he sighed "I guess it was true" they watched David and Dwight smile at each other and hold each other's hand. Their rings overlapped the other. Dwight's ring was pure gold with a heart hole in it David's ring was pure gold and had the heart to the hole in David's.


	15. Honeymoon

Honeymoon- a few days after

David smiled carrying Dwight inside their hotel room Dwight smiles holding onto him "we're here Mr. Dwight King" Dwight smiled "it's great David" he smiled kissing him he kissed back holding his hair. David laid him down climbing on top of him Dwight put his arms around his neck blushing slightly "we've been holding out for a long time" he looks at him "you sure?" He nods "it is our honeymoon" he nods kissing him he kissed back putting his arms around his neck David put his hands up Dwight's shirt he pulled away and took his shirt off kissing him again David ran his hand over Dwight's body Dwight groaned in pleasure holding onto David's jacket. David sat up and took his jacket and shirt off Dwight bit his lip and ran his hand over David's chest he leaned back down and kissed his neck Dwight hide his face in David's shoulder moaning slightly he bit his shoulder making David moan. He started kissing and nipping at Dwight's neck and shoulder leaving a few hickeys on his body Dwight panted looking at him "David please no more teasing please."

David nodded taking his hands and boxers off leaving his hard cock free Dwight bit his lip running it under his teeth he blushed as David took his shorts and boxers off leaving him exposed. David looked at him kissing his chest kissing down his body until he got to his crotch. He licked the tip looking up at him Dwight gasped and moaned as he put it in his mouth sucking on it Dwight arched his back gripping his hair tight. He was building up a sweat trying to keep his cool but he was failing he was a moaning mess. David ran his hand over his body. Dwight gasped as he came David pulled off and looked at him swallowing it Dwight panted looking at him "please the main thing" David nodded holding his hips slowly pushing in him Dwight gasped holding his back digging his nails into his back. David started to thrust slowly making Dwight whimper in pleasure David moaned laying his head next to Dwight's. Dwight moaned louder hearing David pant and moan was making him crazy. David gritted his teeth and came inside Dwight he gasped shaking feeling it. Both panted and laid flat on the bed David closed his eyes panting. Dwight laid his head on his chest closing his eyes falling asleep.

The next day they decided to go swimming in the pool. Dwight sat on the edge and watched David float on his back enjoying the water he closed his eyes enjoying the breeze. When he opened his eyes he saw the top of David's head before he jumped out and pulled him into the water Dwight laughed coming up for air. He smiled putting his arms around his neck he smiled holding him close to his chest Dwight smiled kissing him he kissed back rubbing his back. Dwight pulled away smiling "I love you" David smiled "I love you too." They walked to the dining room getting something to eat Dwight laughed smiling seeing David play with his food to make him laugh. David smiled showing his teeth which was covered with an orange. Dwight laughed "my little monster" David smiled putting it on his plate Dwight held his hand and smiled David kissed the back of his hand and smiled. Dwight yawned smiling David smiles "come on hon let's go to bed." Dwight nodded standing up he stood up smiling. They walked to their room drying off Dwight laid on the bed watching cartoons David laid next to him holding him close "what're you watching?" He smiles "The Simpsons" he nods watching it laying his head on his. Dwight smiled hearing David laugh at the show "how come we haven't watched this before?" he smiles "I guess it never crossed my mind to watch it till now" he nodded watching it smiling. David covered them up and kissed his forehead. They finished a few episodes before Dwight started to get drowsy he laid his head-on David's chest rubbing it slowly before he fell asleep. David smiled and took his glasses off putting them on the night stand he laid his cheek on his head and started to drift off falling asleep holding him close.

( **A/N:** I'm not good at writing smut but I tried my best it's not good it was ok I guess.)


	16. David's sick

David's sick- 3 years

Dwight walked inside the house sighing "David must have gone home early" he hung his jacket up he looked around noticing the dogs didn't come to the door "they must be with David" he whistled looking around Philip left the bedroom looking at him barking walking back inside "found them" he followed him inside the bedroom "why are the lights off?" He felt for the light switch turning them on he looked at the bed to see David under the blankets he walked over shaking him "David are you asleep already?" He rolled him over David panted groaning Dwight looked at him "David" he felt his forehead kneeling on the bed he pulled his hand away "he's burning up" he stood up "you need a doctor" he walked to the phone David grabbed his arm making him stop he looked at him "no…no…doctors" he sounded weak Dwight bit his lip sighing "fine David no doctors but can I be your doctor?" He nodded slowly couching into his pillow Dwight rubbed his head "I'll be right back hon" he left the room he looked through the cabinets looking for cold medicine "damn it we don't have any" he looked at the bedroom hearing him role out of bed David used the wall to leave the room Dwight stops him at the bedroom door "you should be sleeping."

David looked at him "I want to be out here it's too warm in there" Dwight sighed "fine sit down and I'll make the couch into the bed" he nods sitting down Dwight mumbles under his breath putting a blanket on the couch "here lay down" David fell on the pullout couch couching Dwight put his hand on his forehead "I have to get you medicine" David held his hand "don't leave me" he sighed "I can call Claudette she knows stuff about this" he stood up and left the room calling her. David watched the door the whole time he was gone when David was sick he was very clingy when he was sick even as a child he clung to his nanny or his mom now that he was with Dwight he wanted to be with him all the time he wanted to hold him but he knew Dwight got sick easily so he didn't want to make him sick. Dwight walked back in the room putting his phone down "Claudette and Jake are coming over" he nodded quickly standing up stumbling to the bathroom getting sick Dwight sighed and rubbed his back. He'd never seen David this sick maybe a small fever or a cough never to the point where he was throwing up in the bathroom.

David cuddled with Dwight as they waited for Claudette and Jack Dwight looked at him as he nuzzled his face in his chest he sighed rubbing his back "I have to answer the door ok" he shook his head hiding his face he sighed "it's open" he yelled Claudette opens the door walking inside "what can't open the door?" Jake follows her he sighs "David won't let go" he looked at him "must be a clingy sick person" David looked at them holding him tight "mine" Claudette smiled "it's ok David Jake and I are married you don't have to worry" he hides his face nuzzling Dwight. Dwight sighs "please help I have to go to the bathroom" Jake sighed pulling David back Dwight stood up and walked to the bathroom David pouted sitting on the fold out bed Claudette rubbed his head "I'm going to get you some soup for you ok" he looked at her nodding watching her walk to the kitchen Jake rubbed his neck "it's like taking care of a kid" David laid down holding the pillow close to his chest.

The others watched David as he ate and held the pillow close to his body he looked at them "what?" He had cold medicine in him and he had an appetite which were all good signs or so said Claudette Dwight just held David's hand. That lasted maybe two minutes until he moved closer and laid his head on his shoulder enjoying how close they were. Honestly he liked how clingy David was when he wasn't drugged up now he was back to normal which was good enough for Dwight. Everyone sat in the living room and watched TV soon everyone was asleep at different places. Jake and Claudette were asleep on the love seat Jake's legs were dangling over the edge and Claudette was sleeping on him with her head on his shoulder. David and Dwight were asleep on the couch both were on their sides David had his arms wrapped around Dwight's waist and Dwight was holding David's arms with his head on his chest. David soon coughed and disturbed the others sleeping.


	17. David leaves town

David leaves town- 6 years

Dwight hugged him at the door "you'll be back before our anniversary, right?" David held him close and nodded "I'll be back in a few days promise it's just a business conference." He nodded hiding his face in his shoulder David kissed his head "be good hon if you get alone you know who to call" he nods holding him close David smiled "now I'm off hon have fun" Dwight looked at him kissing him he kissed back holding him close. Dwight was just trying to buy more time with David until he really needed to go David pulled away smiling "now I really have to go" he grabbed his bag and left the house Dwight looked at the door sighing sitting down he looked at Philip and Snowy smiling Philip laid around her licking her Snowy wags her tail looking at their puppies they had one boy and a girl Dwight smiled laughing remember when they first had the puppies Philip brought the boy in the bedroom like he won a trophy David just smiled and petted him all Dwight could think about was how the hell did the two of them make a puppy but it turned out there was two puppies and that Snowy and Philip were extremely happy with each other.

Dwight opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl he looked at it and grabbed the sticky note on top "you're not allowed to cook ever again food poising sucked. I made you meals that will last you the few days I'm gone even if the girls come over and you share them it'll last the few days- love David" He smiles opening the bowl heating it up he leaned on the counter sighing "in our whole relationship we haven't been separated this long" he looked at the ceiling sighing grabbing the bowl sitting on the couch eating. He looked at his phone picking it up he thought for a minute but put it down he petted the dogs before going to his room and laid down he took his glasses off and hesitantly fell asleep. The next day he was just lying in bed watching TV until he heard the door open and Philip growl "in the bedroom Nea" he yells "you have pants on right" she yells back he smiles "yes" she walks inside jumping on the bed "so nerd you doing good without David" he looks at her "how'd you know he was gone?" She smiles "he asked us girls to check on you every now and then" he smiles "he's sweet" of him" she smiles "it's gay.'"

Dwight looks at her "Nea me and you are both gay" she smiles "I know it was a joke" he smiles sitting up "so where's Meg?" She sits up "her and Claudette will be by later" he nods standing up leaving the room. Like Nea said Meg and Claudette came over later and they brought ice cream and movies. That didn't start until they got their fill with the puppies Nea and Meg played with the girl and Claudette played with the boy Dwight smiles "like them?" They nod he smiles "want them when they're older David and I are looking for homes for them" Nea smiles "hell yea this little girl will kick ass" Claudette smiles "Jake has been wanting a pet he'll do just fine." They watched the movies and ate the ice cream as the puppies slept with their parents Dwight heated up one of the meals David made and served it "man for such a mountain he cooks really well" Nea eats hers Dwight smiles "he said his cook showed him how to cook when his parents were busy so now he cooks to destress" she looked at him "that's gay."

Dwight smiled waving as they walked home he sighed closing the door he slowly walked to their room and laid down. Taking his glasses off he fell asleep. He woke up grumbling the next morning he tried to sit up but couldn't he looked over and smiled seeing David asleep next to him he rolled on his side and kissed him David slowly woke up and smiled kissing back he slowly pulled away "why are you home early?" He sighs "no one showed up but I did get us a nice trip to the hotel as an exchange for the mix up" he smiled putting his arms around his neck he smiled laying his forehead on Dwight's he smiled up at him falling back to sleep David fell asleep as the dogs climbed in bed.


	18. Meeting

Meeting- don't know each other

Dwight looked at books sighing "college is expensive" he grumbled before walking down the aisles looking at books what he didn't know was David was in the next aisle looking at mystery books a few fantasy books under his arm. Dwight grabbed books he needed for class looking at them "the crucible sounds boring" he left the aisle looking at the books "they all look so boring I don't think I'm very excited" he wasn't paying attention to the line and accidently bumped into someone he looked up and saw this scary looking guy. He gulped "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you or anything" and there he goes rambling he quickly stopped when he heard the deep voice of the man "you alright?" He looked up at him "what?" He smiles "you alright?" He slowly nodded blushing slightly he looks at his books "you're in that smart English class" he blushed "ugh yea" he takes them walking to the counter as Dwight processed what happened David had paid for his books and brought them for him. He walked over and handed them over "here" Dwight slowly took them "I'll pay you back I" David covered his mouth "you try to pay me back I'll nuggy you" Dwight looked at him and nodded slowly. David looked at his watch "want to get some coffee and talk more?"

Dwight smiled "sure I'd like that" David smiled and left the bookstore walking to the café next door he opened the door letting Dwight in first Dwight smiled "thank you" he smiled following him inside the café. They sat at a table and looked at the menu "all of them look good" David nodded "yea they do" they decided on what they were getting and called their waiter over he walked over "what can I get you?" Dwight smiles ordering a cotton candy Frappuccino and David got well a plain coffee Dwight looks at him "basic" he laughed "nerd" they smiled at each other David leaned back "let's ask each other questions" he smiles "that sounds nice" he smiles "you first" he nods thinking "full name" David smiles "David Xavier King" he nodded looking at his hands "even his name sounds manly" he whispers before looking up "what's your major?" Dwight smiled "business" he smiles "that's cool" he nodded smiling. David took their drinks smiling

They drank their drinks and talked what seemed like forever but actually it was an hour. Dwight blinked as David took his phone and put his number in he looked at it and laughed at the name it was under "My King" he looks at him David smiles "how many other Kings are out there?" He smiles "just your family probably" he nods smiling Dwight took his phone and puts his number in David takes it looking at the name "My Nerd" Dwight nodded blushing slightly David stood up and put his jacket on Dwight stopped him and looked at his arm "is that a lion?" He looks at it "huh? Oh yea that was my first tattoo I have one behind my ear it's a rose" Dwight smiled "that's so cool" he rubbed his neck blushing slightly "ugh thanks I have to get home" he nodded standing up leaving the café with him they stopped on the sidewalk "I'll see you later" David smiled Dwight held his phone smiling "I'll text you later" he smiles "I'll be waiting." He waved as he walked down the street. Dwight smiled walking to the college campus him and the girls share a house close by. When he got home he saw a letter from the college he grabbed it and opened it. He gripped the paper tight reading it "guys" he yelled running upstairs. Claudette held the paper "no way" Nea snatched it "holy shit someone paid for your whole college tuition" he nodded taking the paper.

A few days Dwight looked at his phone trying to gain the courage to message David he sighed falling on his bed he grabbed his phone looking at it as it went off he blushed looking at the message "hey Nerd I waited three days for a message but no dice from you" Dwight texted back "yea sorry some stuff came up" he was lying but he didn't want David to hate him "it's cool I understand but hey do you maybe want to go out on a date this Saturday?" Dwight bolted up "guys" he yells running downstairs they looked at his phone Nea looked at him "well?" He looked at his phone texting him back "yea sure sounds fun" everyone looked at his phone as it went off "great I'll meet you at the park at noon Nerd."


	19. Surprise

Surprise- 10 years

David smiled driving watching the road "so Nerd think of a name?" Dwight smiles bouncing the baby in his lap "Conner Jack King" David smiles "I like it." A week ago David opened the door and there was a baby on the porch wailing and screaming he picked him up looking around walking inside Dwight looked at him "oh god" he took him "David go get a warm bath started in the sink" he nods running to the kitchen starting the water Dwight bounces him walking around the living room trying to get him to stop crying Conner sniffled looking at him keeping fists he walked to the kitchen and put him in a sink and gave him a bath David turned up the heat in the house trying to keep him warm. Dwight grabbed a towel and dried him off carefully. He looks at David "do we have any old clothes?" he sighs thinking "I might have some old shirts" he nods "get it and we'll cut it up till it makes a baby shirt" he nods walking to the attic he brings a shirt down giving it Dwight he takes it looking at it "lady's man" he looks at him.

David sighed "they thought I was straight" he nods handing Conner over he takes him bouncing him Conner looks at him sniffling he smiles nuzzling him Dwight smiled taking a picture of them with the camera David got him he looks at him "I know you aren't taking pictures" he smiles "can't stop me." He looks at him pointing at him "I'll get you" he smiles laughing cutting the shirt up making it smaller he dresses Conner smiling rubbing his head making him smile and giggle David smiles holding him close "looks like he has brown eyes and there's a small patch of black hair" he smiles "so he looks like he'd be our child" David nods smiling "maybe we could adopt him and making him ours" Dwight looks at him "would you want that?" He smiles nodding "a little one running around the house sounds nice" Dwight smiled kissing him he smiled kissing back Conner looked at them blowing spit bubbles up at them. David pulled away smiling "our little family" Dwight nodded smiling laying his head on his shoulder looking at Conner as he sticks his tongue out blowing raspberries at them smiling.

David looked in the rear-view window to see the very own Quentin Smith playing on his phone with ear buds in. He sighed watching the road. A month ago David was picking up some take out for him and Dwight when he left the building he saw a boy about 17 run away from the back as a chief chased him "that's right go away" he yelled the boy bumped into David looking up at him gulping David looked at him "come on I'm getting a good meal in you" he gets in the car Quentin hesitated but got in the car David started it driving back home Quentin sighs looking at the ground David parked and walked inside Quentin looked at the house "whoa" David looked at him "what?" He looked at him "it's huge" he shakes his head "no it's just a house" he nods following him inside Dwight looked at him and smiled "welcome home hon" he smiles kissing his head "hey babe" he looks at Quentin "oh who's this" Quentin looks at them "um I'm Quentin" he smiles "it's nice to have you over for dinner" he nods sitting at the table eating with them. David showed him to the guest room smiling "have a nice rest" Quentin stops him "thank you" he smiles walking away.

David parked the car and walked inside Jake and Claudette's house "hey guys' um these are our sons" the others look at them Ace stands up "I'm a grandpa" he yells Bill pulls him down "sit your ass down boy" he looks at him smiling "we know you're excited about being a grandpa" he sighs lighting a cigarette Claudette takes Conner looking at him "Jake I want one" Jake coughs choking on his beer "what?" she looks at him "I want a child" he wipes his mouth thinking "maybe." Nea looks at Conner Meg holds her arm "can we have a kid?" She looks at her "hell yea it'll be the most kick ass kid ever" Meg smiles hugging her she hugs back smiling. David and Dwight smiled at each other knowing they expand the family and made everyone happy.


	20. Birthday

Birthday- 11 years

"Yes dad I got the cake" Quentin carries the cake out of the house with his phone between his shoulder and elbow Dwight smiled "great Jake and Claudette are getting the decorations and Nea and Meg are getting other food since I'm not allowed to cook" he unlocks his car "what about grandpa?" He smiles "they're keeping David busy all day tomorrow" he nods getting in "I have to go dad I'm about to drive" Dwight smiles "stay safe I'll see you later" Quentin hangs up driving. Tomorrow was David's 34th birthday and they planned on making it a good one Dwight asked why David never celebrated his birthday and his reason was "I never did before what's the point now?" That made Dwight shocked they celebrated his birthday even Quentin's and Conner's but David didn't want anything to do with his birthday. Even it was bad experience Dwight and the others would make a better experience for him. Dwight texts the others checking on things he wanted to make everything perfect he watched Conner play with his blocks smiling he looks at him smiling "daddy" he calls Dwight daddy and Dwight dada. He hides the list as David walked inside sighing.

Dwight smiles "have a good day?" Dwight took his tie off "it was alright" he smiles picking Conner up as he crawls over Conner loved both his parents but he loved David just a little more mostly because he babied him. Dwight smiled watching him put him to bed David rubbed his head "night my little man" Conner fell asleep holding a stuffed bear they got him. While David was doing, that Quentin snuck the cake in and hid it in the garage freezer. He left the garage closing the door David left the room smiling looking at him "hey son" he pats his arm he smiles "hey dad" he fake yawns "well I'm beat night dads" he walks to his room and closed the door. David and Dwight walked to their room and laid now. Dwight smiled snuggling close to David closing his eyes David laid Dwight's glasses on the nightstand kissing his head and soon they were asleep.

The next day Ace and Bill were there early and picked David up "we'll bring him to the convention center later" Ace whispered to Dwight as they left Dwight nods smiling waving as they left. Quentin looks at him "alright we have four hours to decorate watch Conner and cook let's do this" Dwight nods getting Conner and his bag before driving to the convention center as soon as they got there they were decorating and cooking well Quentin cooked David made it perfectly clearly that he didn't want Dwight cooking ever again since the last time he cooked David got food poising. Dwight looked at the clock "two hours left" Claudette rubbed his back "calm down Dwight he'll love it" he looked at her smiling "yea he will" she smiles hanging the streamers up. Bill walks inside with David's eyes covered "can I take this off yet?" David tried taking the blind fold off "you touch that blindfold and I'll cut your arm off" David quickly let it go and walked Ace opened the door and blinked "ugh" David took the blindfold off and looked around it was a huge mess and Nea stood in the middle of it holding a pot Dwight looks at her "you idiot you ruined everything" he yells "well not everything we still have the cake and this soup" he growls about to yell again but it was stopped as he heard David laugh everyone looked at him as he held the blindfold and laughed smiling. Dwight looks at him "you're laughing" he walks over he smiled and snickering.

Quentin walked over holding the cake "we can have soup and cake" David smiled nodding. The chairs got destroyed and well they were stuck sitting on the ground Dwight smiled feeding David some cake he smiled eating it laying his forehead on his he looks at him "I'm sorry your birthday wasn't good" Dwight looked down David smiled "this is the best birthday I've had in a very long time" they looked at each other and smiled. Ace and Bill watched them sitting on the stage "I guess you were right Ace" Bill looks at him then at the boys "David was good for him" Ace looked at him and smiled "so I was right" Bill looked at him "don't get use to it Ace."


	21. Terror

Terror- 15 years together

David slept on the couch holding a water bottle Dwight opened the door "David Xavier King" David bolts up "what?" he glares "where's Conner?" He rubs his head "I thought you were picking him up" he shakes his head "no I texted and asked you to pick him up" he grabbed his phone "shit" he looked at Dwight "so to the school?" As David drove he was getting an earful from Dwight "one job all you had to do was pick up our son that's all you had to do" David sighed "I know I'm sorry" he parked the car and ran in the building "Conner" he looks around the teacher looks at him "he was already picked up" he looks at her "what by who?" She sighs "he seemed to know them he ran right up to them" he looks at Dwight "Bill, Ace or Jake" he nods "we'll have to see them all" Dwight nods "Jake is probably at his house, Ace is a casino, and Bill is at the casino but for a different reason." He nods "we'll go the casino first knock two birds out with one stone" Dwight nods running to the car he follows him.

David drove to the casino hitting the wheel "fuck it's my fault" Dwight looks at the road saying quiet he looks at him "babe I'm sorry" he glances at him "I'll accept it when we find Conner" he nods sighing parking "I understand" he walks inside looking around "I'll find Bill" Dwight nods "guess I'll have Ace" they walk away from each other. David looked around "Bill" Bill looks at him smoking playing cards "what boy?" He rubs his arm "you didn't happen to pick up Conner today" he puts his cards down taking the cigarette out of his mouth "you lost your boy" he rubs his neck "I went for a run then fell asleep and it turns out that Dwight couldn't pick him" Bill rubbed his chin "I'll let you off the hook this time boy but no I didn't pick him up maybe Ace did" he puts his cigarette in his mouth and sat back down he nodded running into the casino.

Dwight walked through the aisles looking for Ace he found him at a black jack table he drank scotch from a glass swirling it slightly he looked at Dwight "hey boy come here" he waves him over he walked over and sat next to him. He smiled "look at the cards I have 18 the dealer has 19 do you think I should take the next card" Dwight looked at the cards thinking "by the looks of it I suggest not taking the card" he nods looking at the dealer "I'll pass" he nods flipping it "5 you win" Ace smiles "thanks kid" He takes a drink. He nods looking at him "I'm guessing you didn't pick Conner up" he shook his head "no I've been here all day Bill actually dragged me here he wanted to play cards with some friends and he says I can't be trusted alone" he sighs slouching down he looks at him "maybe Jake cause me and Bill have been here all day" he nods standing up running around looking for David. David looks at him "so a no from Ace" he nods walking to the car he sighs following him getting in the car driving to Jake and Claudette's house staying very quiet.

David looked down and rubbed his arm as Dwight knocks Claudette opens the door smiling "hello" he waves "hey is Jake home?" She nods "yea he's in the living room with Evelyn" he nods "can we talk to him?" She nods walking inside they follow her Jake leans on the couch as their daughter Evelyn does his hair she smiles "you look great daddy" he smiles "only because you're doing my hair baby girl" she smiles. If Evelyn was anything she was a daddy's girl and Jake babied her hardcore. Dwight walked over "hey Jake when you picked up Evelyn did you also pick up Conner?" He looks at them "no I picked her up a little later and everyone was already gone" she smiles "daddy got held up at work" he nods smiling. Dwight sighs sitting down "that's it" David sits next to him sighing "Conner's gone" he looks down Claudette looks at him "did you try everyone?" Dwight nods "every guy his teacher said he left with a guy" she looks at him "what about Quentin?" They look at each other "we forgot about Quentin" they yell standing up David grabbed his phone checking Quentin's GPS "he's at the mall" and with that they ran to the car.

They ran inside the mall and looked around "there" David points at Quentin running over Quentin looks at them holding Conner's hand "hey dads" David picked Conner up holding him close "oh thank god" Dwight smiles rubbing his head "good you're safe" Conner looks at them confused before he smiled laughing Dwight looks at Quentin "why'd you pick him up?" He shrugs "I saw a text from you to dad saying to pick Conner up he looked exhausted so I grabbed my keys and went to get him" he nods smiling "thank you so much son" he nods smiling "anytime." They went home and ate dinner but the tension between David and Dwight were still there. David sat on his side of the bed looking down Dwight kept his back to him covered up "Dwight I'm sorry I just wanted to be healthy and live a long life like we promised" Dwight looks at him "David I understand but the boys need to come first" he sighed "I understand that but you mean the world to me and well I'm just sorry" he laid down and put his back to him covering himself up. Dwight put his arms around his waist and laid his head on his back "David I love you but sometimes you're dumb" David held his arms "I love you too Dwight" they smiled at each other and switched roles. David put his arms around Dwight's waist and held him close they both drifted off into a nice long slumber. Conner was in his bed safe and Quentin was in his room sleeping with his TV on.


	22. Family picnic

Family picnic- 18 years together

David and Dwight packed the things they were bringing to the picnic. David put them in the car "come on Conner" Conner runs over holding his DS he climbing in the back-seat David smiled closing the door getting the driver seat driving to the park. David tapped the wheel humming Dwight smiled "I can't wait to see Quentin again" he smiles "he only moved out 3 years ago" he smiles "I know but he's our son and I miss him" he smiles holding his hand "I know I miss him too" he lays his head on his shoulder "I can't wait to meet his girlfriend" he smiles "me either." David parked and got out stretching. David started the grill smiling putting the burgers on "hey guys" Jake walked over carrying a bag and a cooler Claudette walks next to him smiling holding Evelyn's hand Dwight smiles "hey guys" Claudette smiles "Evenly why don't you go play with Conner" she nods smiling running over to him. Jake walked over "sup man" David smiles "hey dude" he grabbed a beer from his bag "here" he takes it smiling "thanks" he opens it drinking it. They talked for a bit smiling and laughing.

Nea and Meg walked over with their daughter in close pursuit "sup guys" Nea smiles Meg smiles "Macie why don't you go play with the other kids" Macie nods "sure thing mama" she walks over to the other kids. Dwight smiles "hey guys" they wave walking over Nea sits with David and Jake as Meg sits with Dwight and Claudette. Nea smiles "got anymore" Jake nods giving her one she takes it opening the can looking at the kids "they like each other" Jake nods leaning back "I think Evenly has a crush on Conner" she looks at him "Evenly too Macie told us she thinks Conner's cute" David rubbed his neck "guess I'm raising a lady's man" he looks at him "yea but if he hurts my little girl I'll kill him" he looks at him "they're his best friends he wants nothing but the best for them" he nods leaning back drinking his beer. Nea watched them "they're having fun" they look at them and smile. The kids run around chasing each other smiling. David Nea and Jake look at each other and smile happy for the kids.

Dwight Meg and Claudette smiles and watched their kids run and smile "so Dwight how did you get Conner?" Claudette looks at him he holds his tea smiling "well David found him on the porch just screaming his brain out he brought him inside and we instantly fell in love with him especially David he always nuzzled him and made faces at him which made Conner laugh his little head off." Meg smiles "well our story isn't that exciting we went through the adoption process and when we finally got to hold our little girl Nea wouldn't let her go and even put her beanie on her head I had to pry her out of her arms and hold her at that moment we realized we were ready to be parents." Claudette smiled "well while I was pregnant with Evenly Jake was such a mess he was always doing something saying he wasn't ready we weren't ready even though we were beyond ready he got so much stuff that we didn't need but when the day came when I had her he was an even bigger mess until he heard her cry and he perked up instantly and looked at her he moved next to me and looked at her as she calmed down. If I couldn't find him and she wasn't in the room I knew he was looking at her in the baby room." They smile looking at each other knowing their families were more than what they had expected them to have.

Ace and Bill walked over with Quentin and Feng followed them "hey perfect timing looks like the foods done" Ace smiled Bill sighed shaking his head Quentin smiled "come on grandpa give him a break" Bill looked at him "alright boy just for today" he smiles "that's all we could ask for" he rubs his head walking to the others Quentin walked over holding Feng's hand "dads this is Feng my girlfriend" the look at her. Dwight smiles "it's nice to meet you" David nods drinking her beer they talked with her for a while getting to know her better." David cleaned up helping Dwight. On their ways home David looked at Conner in the rear-view mirror and smiled as he slept "he seemed to have fun" Dwight nods smiling laying his head on his shoulder David put his arm around his waist smiling watching the road. They enjoyed each other on the way home.


	23. Cooking

Cooking- 18 years

David walked inside looking around "Dwight Conner" Dwight smiles "in here" he calls out he walks to the kitchen looking at them "what're you two doing?" Conner smiles "making cookies for my class" David looks at them "Dwight is cooking that's a no" he picks him up moving him he puts him down and takes his jacket off "come on Conner let's get cooking" Conner smiles "let's cook dada" he smiles rubbing his head. He looks at Dwight as he sighs walking away he sighs "come on Dwight we'll cook as a family" he looks at him and smiles walking over he gets the ingredients and the cook book he opens it and looks for what cookies they want to make. Conner smiles pointing at one "that one" he nods smiling "alright" he grabs a bowl looking at the cookie seeing what they'll need for the cookies. He looks at Conner "can you get me an egg, the vanilla and the chocolate chips" he nods running to the cabinet bring them over. He looks at Dwight "can you get me the butter, brown and granulated sugar, flour and chopped nuts." He nods getting them handing them over.

David takes them and puts them in the bowl he mixes them Conner and Dwight watch him smiling "so what're these for?" He looks at Conner he smiles "it's Parents' Day tomorrow, you're coming, right?" He looks at him and smiles "of course son" he rubs his head he smiles laughing Dwight smiles holding David's arm "I'll make sure he comes" he smiles kissing his forehead he smiles kissing his cheek Conner looked at them and took it as a chance to take some cookie dough and ate it David looked at him "son bad" he smiles laughing running away he laughs shaking his head looking Dwight "so I have to get up tomorrow" he nods "yes David you have to get your butt up and go back to school" he groans he hits him smiling "oh quiet you know Jake and Nea will be there" he nods smiling putting the cookie tray in the oven setting a timer leaving the kitchen. He sits down with Conner and watched a kid show "what's happening?" Conner smiles "he's delivering a pizza" he watches it "why?" He smiles "his boss said so" he looks at the screen Dwight sits down "hey SpongeBob" he looks at him "has everyone watched this show?" Dwight smiles "David not everyone had a sheltered childhood with business shows as our only source of entertainment" he looks at him "hey those shows thought me how to run a business without them you'd be living somewhere else." Dwight smiles "I don't care where we live as long as I have my husband and my son next to me" he smiles kissing his head he smiles leaning on his David smiles putting his arm around his shoulders. Conner looks at them grabbing David's right arm putting it over him leaning against him watching the TV.

The next day David drives to the school leaning back Dwight smiles holding the cookies in his lap as Conner plays his DS in the backseat David looked at him "so what happens today?" Conner smiles "we get to show you around the classroom and then we get to eat also one of you have to say what you do" Dwight looks at David "not it" David groans "fine I'll do it" he smiles patting his arm. He walks inside Conner's classroom looking around "welcome to an American first grade class" Dwight smiles he looks at him "I know what one looks like it's not different from ours" he smiles taking him to the back David looked at Jake "roped in too" he nods sighing "Evenly gave me her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no I swear every time I look at her she's more and more like Claudette" David nods watching her "she's smart" he nods "she gets that from Claudette" he nods looking at Conner as he does his math sheet smiling "he likes math" Jake looks at him he nods "that's the Dwight part of him I hated math." Nea looks at them "Macie is all me baby look" she points at her Macie sleeps with her hood up and her hands in her hoodie pockets David looks at her "I don't think you can brag about that Swed" she looks at him "it's something I can brag about" he nods sighing rubbing his neck. Everyone pushed tables together in the cafeteria and ate together the kids smiled and played with their food the adults talked and smiled at each other as they enjoyed their food and each other's compony


	24. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving- 19 years

David looked at the cook book in front of him Nea smiles "got this Brit?" He looks at her "sure do Swed" she pats his back standing up walking to the family room. They were at Bill and Ace's house for Thanksgiving but it wasn't just Thanksgiving they were there for the day before so they could spend more time together as a family. David smiles laughing as the kids hung onto him playing on him like a jungle gym Evenly climbed on his shoulders smiling Macie and Conner hung on his arms swinging Dwight smiles taking a picture of them taking it shaking it slightly "this is a keeper" David smiles "you always say that" he smiles "any picture with you in it is a keeper" he smiles kneeling down so the kids could get down. Dwight hugged him "it's too bad Quentin can't be here" he hugs back "yea it sucks our family isn't complete without him" he lays his head on his shoulder he kisses his head rubbing his back. The kids started running around making a mess Bill looked at them putting his pointer finger and thumb in his mouth whistling they stop and line up he looks at them crossing his arms.

"Where do you kids think ya are? A barn I don't' think so now go clean up before I get really made ya hear me?" He looks at them they nod running back cleaning up the mess Ace grabs his hand kissing the back of it "you really know how to control kids" he nods "they're like a little army" he looks at him "should we tell the others?" He looks at him "not yet it's still being decided" he nods kissing his hand again before walking away. Meg got off the wall and walked away hearing their conversation she bit her nail "what could they have been talking about?" She bumps into Jake "oh sorry Jake" he looks at her "S'okay what's on your mind?" She waves her hands smiling "nothing at all just thinking what I should have David cook" he nods putting his hand on her shoulder "don't hesitate to talk to us Meg we're all here to help you if you can't tell Nea you know all of us will listen to you" she looks at him and smiles "I know Jake but honestly it's nothing to worry about." She walks away he watches her sighing.

Dwight sat on the couch and tried playing video games he looked at the controller "now what" Nea sighs "now we play its Madden it's a football game" he nods playing it resting the controller on David's head he looks at him playing David looks at him and smiles "glad I'm helping" he smiles kissing his head playing it "aw" he whines getting beat David takes the controller "my turn Swed" she smiles "I'll destroy you Brit" they play for a while and this causes a few people to watch them. Dwight and Jake cheered for David while Meg and Claudette cheered for Nea and with one final touchdown David was victorious. He cheered dropping the controller "fuck yes" Nea dropped her dropped her controller groaning slouching over he stands up "good game Swed" she looks at him "I'll get you next time Brit" he smiled "good luck" they shake hands and walk to their designated rooms to get sleep. David held Dwight close as they got comfortable in bed he smiles nuzzling him getting comfortable he smiles holding him close he smiles kissing his head as they fall asleep.

The next day David was up early and started to cook Thanksgiving dinner Bill walked over smoking "I'll be back later boy I have to do something" he looks at him and nodding and went back to peeling the potatoes. Bill left the house closing the door. Later that night David set the table Dwight helped him sighing "hey have room for that table for two more?" Quentin walks inside smiling Dwight looks at him and smiles hugging him Quentin hugged back "hey dad" he smiles "you made it" he smiles "of course I'd make it it's Thanksgiving" David put his hand on his shoulder "great to see you son" he smiles "great to see you too pops" he smiles sitting down. Everyone sat down and started eating the kids played with their food Bill walked inside and whistled making them stop and look at him "listen here me and Ace have something to say" Ace smiles standing next to him "we're getting a baby."


	25. Dwight cooks

Dwight cooks- 2 years

David walked inside and something awful smelling hit his nose he plugged his nose "oh god what is that" Dwight looks at him smiling "a pork pie your favorite" he forced a smile uncovering his nose "smells great babe" he smiles "time to cook it" he looks at him "you haven't cooked it yet" he smiles shaking his head "I have to cook it still." He nods backing out of the kitchen leaving the house getting fresh air "fuck I'm doomed" he rubbed his nose groaning "please just smell bad and taste good" he walked inside and walked to the dining room sitting down at the table he rubbed his legs as Dwight carried the pork pie inside and placed it in front of him "I hope you like" David smiled taking the fork poking at it looking at it as the top of it collapsed "oh a drink" Dwight walked to the kitchen this gave David more time to mentally prepare himself he took a deep breath and put some on the fork and looked at it Dwight put a pop down and smiled "I hope you like it" he looked at him and smiled David looked at his fork and slowly took a bite.

Not even 2 minutes later David was in the bathroom throwing up Dwight rubbed his back "sorry hon I guess I'm bad at cooking" David pointed at him "never again do you hear me you will not cook again" he rubbed his neck "alright hon I can do that" he nods slowly standing up "ok now take me to the hospital" he nods grabbing his keys helping his to the car. Dwight drove as David threw up in a bucket "thanks for eating it though" he groaned into the bucket closing his eyes Dwight rubbed his back sighing "I'm sorry" he looks at him "it's fine babe help me inside" he nods getting out helping him inside he sat in the chair leaning back closing his eyes Dwight sighed the papers "symptoms" David looked at him "stomach cramping and vomiting" he nods writing them down "cause" he sighs "boyfriend's shit cooking" David took the paper and erased that "boyfriend trying to make me a good meal" he smiles weakly and gave it back to him he takes it smiling going to kiss his cheek but backs up "ok I'll do that later" he rubs his neck laughing smiling weakly holding his hand he holds his hand smiling closing his eyes.

The doctor checked David over he looks at him "looks like he has food poisoning" Dwight sighed rubbing his neck "so what do we do?" He takes his gloves off "it will go away soon just keep him hydrated and make sure he gets lots of rest" Dwight nods rubbing his back he looked at him and smiled weakly he smiles helping him to the car he sat in the seat leaning back he drove home holding his hand "it's not serious which is a good thing" he nods smiling slightly. He helps him inside and lays him on the bed getting him a few bottles of water before lying next to him David chugged the first bottle and dropping it on the floor he grabbed the remote and turned a movie on and held Dwight's hand he smiled and laid his head on his shoulder "so I'm making dinner" he jokes he looks at him "no more food poising" he laughs laying his head on his chest watching the movie rubbing it "we'll get take-out" he kisses his head.

He eats a small amount of his food as Dwight eats all of his. David's dinner was a small thing of ham fried rice and a whole jug of water Dwight looks at him "how come you don't have to pee yet" he shrugs "strong bladder I guess" he pokes his belly "what are you?" He smiles laughing holding him close Dwight smiles putting a mint in his mouth before kissing him he smiled kissing back holding him close he rubbed his chest and smiled slowly pulling away. He looks at him smiling "let's get some sleep" he nods covering them up getting comfortable Dwight fell asleep holding David's shirt David took his glasses off and placed them on the night stand before falling asleep.


	26. Accident

Accident- 20 years

David walked inside Ace and Bill's house smiling "it's so nice that they have a daughter now" Dwight nods smiling walking to the dining room. The others sat quietly just looking at each other "what's going on?" David looks at them Nea shush him shaking her head he tilted his head "what's wrong why can't I talk" Bill smacked the sides of his head with his fists "shut the fuck up your voice is so loud it's so fucking annoying just shut up you waste of air" he yells at him David and Dwight look at each other before slowly sitting down. Everyone just sat there and stayed quiet until Jake's phone started to ring Bill looks at him standing up "I said shut the fuck up" he yells Ace stands in front of him trying to stop him "Bill please calm down I appreciate you trying to stop smoking but please stop." He looks at him and growls "shut up you dumbass" he slaps him Ace held his cheek and backed up Bill looked at him and slowly let his fists go "Ace I'm sorry" he pushes past him and quickly left the house the others just looked at each other "so no dinner" Nea looks at everyone they look at her sighing she looks at them "so that's a no then" she smiled.

Bill paced around biting his nail "fuck I messed up hardcore" David watched him "look Bill just apologize I'm sure he'll forgive you" he sighs "no on our wedding day I promised I'd never lay a hand on him because of his previous marriage" he nods rubbing his neck "give it some time calm down and then talk to him the others are looking for him they'll find him" Bill sits down "I have to make this up to him we get our baby in less than 2 weeks and we have to be a good family." David looks at him "Bill you made a mistake you didn't mean to hit him it was an accident" Bill sighs looking down "I'll do something he's wanted to awhile but I couldn't do" he smiles "see there you go" he looks at him "you can be smart boy you should us that more" he smiles "I guess I should" he patted his back standing up walking to the door getting in his car driving.

David looked at his phone "they haven't found him yet" he sighs driving around looking around "please Ace a clue on where you are" he gripped the wheel tight David looked at him "Bill It's ok they'll find him or we'll find him someone will find him" he nods sighing "quitting smoking has made me so snappy but he's been with me the whole time always smiling and trying to get me to smile and laugh and now I'm treating him like dirt incredibly low dirt and all I want is my smiling husband back." David sighs rubbing his back "don't worry Bill Ace knows you didn't mean it so once we find him you can fix this and make it better" he nods looking at the road. David grabbed his phone as it went off "Jake found him he's at luckiest bar" he nods driving there. He didn't even park the car he just got out and ran inside he looked around seeing him at the bar he walked over putting his hand on his shoulder Ace looks at him before drinking his beer.

He looked at him "Ace please I'm sorry" Ace drinks his beer "well William you promised to never hit me but here we are" he backs up "you called me William" he nods drinking "things become different" he looks at him thinking before "Ace I love you" Ace looks at him "what?" He looks at him "Ace I love you you're way too good for me but yet I got lucky and now I'm happy with a great guy like you" Ace stands up "you're serious?" He nods "yes Ace I'm very serious I didn't mean to hit you and I promise I'll only lay a hand on you ever again" Ace smiles looking at him standing up "come on army boy let's go home" he nods holding his hand and walks to the car.


	27. Vacation

Vacation- 15 years

David helped Conner pack smiling "so son you can take three toys" Conner looked at them thinking "bear DS and girls" he looks at him "Evenly and Macie can't come with us it's just me, you, your daddy and Quentin." He nods kicking his legs "playdoh" he nods putting them in them in his bag before zipping it up "come on boys our plane will be leaving soon" Dwight yells David nods grabbing their bags leaving the room he puts them in the trunk closing the door before getting in Dwight smiles helping Conner buckle up before kissing his head getting in the car David starts it driving Dwight smiles playing I spy with Quentin and Conner "I spy something silver in the sky" Dwight smiles Conner looks out the window Quentin smiles "it's the plane" he smiles nodding "good job" Conner pouts "I want to get one" Quentin smiles "alright bud here's an easy one I spy something grey in the car" he looks around before finding it "dada's jacket" he smiles nodding "that's right" David smiles "I'm always the answer" he looks at him "pop no you're not" he smiles laughing looking at the road.

David kept Conner in front of him as they went through security "we're going to Disney" Conner smiles looking at a worker she smiles "that's nice you going to see Peter Pan I bet he's your favorite" he looks at her shocked "how do you know that?" She smiles pointing at his shirt he looks at it "oh yea" David smiles "come on son time to get to our plane" he looks at him grabbing his hand "bye lady" he waves following David to the plane they sit in seats as they wait for the plane Conner bounced in his seat excited Dwight smiles giving everyone their tickets "hold these so you can get on" Quentin takes it nodding they stand up and walk on the plane David and Dwight sat across from the boys Quentin sat in the middle and Conner sat by the window he looked out the window "we aren't in the air" Quentin smiles "not yet bud the plane has to start like pop's car and they we go into the sky" he nods sitting down as he buckles him in. He rubs his head helping him get a movie started before the plane took off.

Once in the air everything was peaceful until they hit turbulence. Conner started to cry and held onto Quentin the guy on the aisle scuffed "shut that brat up" David looked at him "are you telling my boy to shut up" he looks at him "what if I am?" He stands up "I would suggest shutting your own mouth" he looked up at him and shrieked in his chair "r... right sorry" he looks at him and sat back down Dwight looks at him "usually I'd be mad but you just defended our son so I'll let it slide" he nods smiling putting his arm around his shoulder. Once they landed they got their bags and walked to their shuttle they got on and this time Dwight sat with Quentin and David sat with Conner. Conner looked out the window and looked at passing cars "where are we going?" David smiled "to our hotel room then tomorrow we go to Disney" he smiles bouncing excited he smiles rubbing his head leaning back. Quentin looks at Dwight "thanks for bring me I know I'm not really your son but I appreciate it" Dwight looks at him "Quentin you're our boy and a part of this family you may see yourself as a Smith but to us you're a King" he looks at him and smiles "thanks dad" he nods smiling rubbing his back.

At the hotel David grabbed the bags and walked to their room Dwight smiles "ok Conner let's get to our room it's on floor three" Conner nods looking at the elevator buttons pointing at three "that one" he smiles nodding pushing it he smiles "now our room has two ones and one three" he nods holding Quentin's hand looking at the door before pointing at one at the end of the hallway "that one it has two ones and one three" he smiles nodding "yea that's 113" he smiles clapping Dwight smiles opening the door walking inside David put the bags down falling on the bed groaning Dwight smiles rubbing his back "don't worry hon we'll rest today that way we'll be able to walk all day tomorrow" he nods closing his eyes Conner climbs on his back and lays on it Dwight smiles "Quentin and I will get some food you two just relax" he nods closing his eyes Dwight leaves the room closing the door smiling.

The next day David carried Conner on his shoulder as he took him through the gates of the park Conner looked around and smiled seeing all the rides and characters walking around David smiles walking to Peter Pan's ride Conner smiled and looked at everything hanging around them as they waited in line. He smiled looking over the edge of the boat as the ride started moving Quentin held his shirt to make sure he didn't fall in he looked around "Quentin look" he points at things he smiles "yes Conner cool, isn't it?" He nods smiling looking at everything Quentin helped him out of the boat smiling waiting for David and Dwight. The next ride was the haunted mansion and they had a small problem. "Shit grab him" Conner couldn't stand on the moving side walk. Quentin grabbed Conner as he stepped on the moving side walk. He picked him up and got in the car David helped Dwight in theirs putting his arm around him he smiles leaning against him looking at the ghosts "man this is cool" David smiles he nods smiling laying his head on his shoulder "thank you so much hon for this" he looks up at him he smiles "it's a great trip for all of us" he nods smiling looking at the ghosts. After that ride they went on the seven dwarfs mine ride Conner sat with David this time because the ride managers made them "my son can handle this ride just fine" Conner smiles bouncing as the ride started but as soon as it picked up speed he held onto David and whimpered David rubbed his head "it's ok son it's just a little speed" he nods opening his eyes looking around smiling. After that ride they got lunch and they took Conner to meet Peter Pan but half way there Conner started throwing a temper tantrum. David looked at him "knock that off Conner stop."

He crosses his arms pouting but when they got up there he ran right up to him and smiled the family got their picture taken and was on their way back to the hotel room Conner was asleep leaning on David as he walked inside he laid him down and covered him up him and Dwight laid down David held him close and closed his eyes Dwight fell asleep hiding his face in his chest David put his glasses on the night stand he kissed his head and feel asleep holding him tight


	28. Gifts

Gifts- 20 years

David grumbled walking to the door "it's the crack of dawn who's knocking?" He opens the door Bill pushes inside grabbing a shirt off the ground throwing it at him "get dressed boy you're helping me pick a good present for Ace" he looks at him holding the shirt "I'm too tired for this shit" he looks at him walking to the kitchen turning the sink on waiting for it to fill he turns it off and drags David over he grabbed his head and pushed it under the water David fought him squirming Bill looked at his watch and let him go David feel back and gasped for air "what the fuck Bill?" He looks at him "you're awake now let's go" he sighs "I have to get redressed" he nods "I'll be in the car" he leaves the house David walks to his room getting changed he looks at Dwight and kisses his head as he leaves a note "I'll see you later handsome" he leaves the room closing the door walking to the closet he grabs his jacket and put it on he leaves the house walking to Bill's car getting in the car.

Bill drove and leaned back he watched the road "hey can you give me that box" David grabbed a box and gave it to him he grabbed a patch and put it on his arm "Ace got me nicotine patches to help my quit easier" he nods smiling "Ace is a good man" he smiles "yea he's better than I deserve." David smiles "you're both good people and deserve each other" he rubs his back Bill looks at him "boy you do have some brains in ya" he smiles "so how'd you two meet anyway?" He leans back smiling "well."

A younger Bill walked inside a casino smoking he looked around blowing the smoke out "might as well play some cards or something" his army buddy smiles he nods grabbing a drink before walking to a black jack table he sits down smoking Ace slams his hands on the table "fuck" he looks at him blowing the smoke out "you got the money" a man walks over Ace looks at them "no please just one more day" he looks at him "you said that last time" Bill looks at them "how much does he owe?" They look at him "150" he nods taking a drink paying it they take it walking away Ace looks at him "thank you so much" he looks at his cards "don't do it again I won't bail you out" Ace looked at him and sat next to him. Where ever Bill went, Ace followed close behind him Bill stopped walking and looked at him "can I help you?" He smiles "I'm following what my mama said when you find the person of your dreams you stick with them" Bill rubbed his neck sighing "fine I'll be with ya" he smiles holding his hand Bill looks at him walking back to his room Ace followed smiling.

David smiled "so he just sort of followed you until you agreed to date him" he nods "he was very persistent" he parks and walks inside the mall "so what did you want to get?" Bill rubbed his neck "maybe a suit and watch his old suit is starting to break and his watch is stopping" he nods walking around. They walk to the suits and look at them David looked at a blue suit "what size does he wear?" Bill looks at the, "chest is 42, waist is 36, and hip is 42" he looks at him "you know all that" he nods "I've been suit fitting with him before I heard it all the time" he nods looking at the suits Bill looks at a suit "maybe this one" he grabs a purple suit "it's his favorite color" he smiles "you know a lot about him" he nods "we've been together for 45 years" he looked at him "really?" He nods walking to the watches David followed him. Bill looked at the watches grabbing some "he likes small watches nothing to eye catching" he nods looking at them rubbing his chin "how about this one?" David grabs a small silver watch showing it to him Bill took it nodding "he'll like that" he nods giving it to him.

Bill drove home and leaned back "I hope he likes them" David smiles "he will" he nods parking and walked inside Ace looked at them holding a coffee cup Bill looks at him "coffee and scotch" he smiles "you know me so well" he looks at him taking it smiling "aw a new suit and a watch thank ya babe" he rubs his neck smiling he smiles grabbing his hand kissing it "I love you" he smiles crossing his arms and sitting down "I love ya too babe" Ace smiles bright Bill smiled slightly back.


	29. Baseball

Baseball- 21 years

David walked inside smiling Dwight looks at him "guess what hon" he looks at him "what?" He smiles "Conner took up baseball" he looks at him "so, where is he?" He smiles "at practice" he nods smiling pinning him to the couch "we should take this alone time as something" Dwight smiles nodding he smiles kissing him he kisses back putting his arms around his neck he rubbed his waist smiling. This didn't last long because Nea slammed the door open "sup you gays" David quickly pulled away "what did we speak about" he looks at her "don't bust in the house" he nods sitting up "what brings you here?" She smiles "picked Macie up from baseball so I brought Conner home" he smiles running inside "daddy baseball is awesome" Dwight smiles "I'm glad you're having fun" Macie crosses her arms "but he sucks at it" Nea looks at her "Macie be nice he's trying" she looks at her "he struck out every time" he pouts "I'm trying Macie" she walks outside "don't mess up at the game" Nea sighs "sorry" she closes the door. David looks at him "I beat you kick butt bud" he smiles.

Conner picks at his lunch sitting in his uniform Dwight looks at him then David "do something" he whispers David looks at him "so your aunt and uncle are bringing Evenly to the game" he sighs "don't let them I'm trying to impress her not make her laugh at me" he looks at him "you have a crush on her?" He lays his head down "of course I do she's so cute and funny and sweet" he smiles "you're the pitcher so stick out all the players that will impress her" he perks up "your right pop if I do that and give her the game ball she'll still like me" he runs to his room getting his glove, bat, and hat "come on" he runs outside Dwight smiles "we better get going or he'll run there" he nods smiling grabbing his keys walking to the car. He drove to the baseball diamond Conner got out and ran to the diamond David grabbed their fold out chairs and set them up Evenly ran over and held the chain link fence watching Conner warm up. Jake and Claudette sat next to David and Dwight "she ran right up to him" Jake leaned back David nodded and crossed his arms "Conner said he was crushing on her" he nods Claudette smiles "aw that's so cute" Dwight smiles nodding "Evenly come sit down honey" Claudette calls out smiling.

She nods walking over sitting her seat she kicks the ground watching Conner pitch the ball she smiles clapping when her parents clapped "did he do good?" Jake nods "yea he stuck them out" she nods smiling "go Conner" Conner looks at her and smiles pitching the ball. Conner did great when it came to pitching but when it came to hitting the ball he wasn't good. He struck out every time and Macie wasn't letting him hear the end of it. Macie put her hands behind her head at the 9th inning she was on base and Conner was the last one up to hit. She sighs "he has two strikes and he can't hit a ball" he sighs adjusting his helmet Evenly smiles "you can do it Conner" she yells he looks at her smiling gripping the bat tight the pitcher throws the ball and Conner swung. He opened his eyes hearing the ting of the ball hitting his bat he watched it fly far into the outfield. Everyone watched it no one chased it and no one said anything until David's voice broke through the silence "Conner run" Conner shook his head and started to run this snapped everyone out of their daze and Macie started running getting home. Conner ran to second gulping tripping and sliding under the second baseman causing them to trip over him and drop the ball "Conner go" Dwight smiles cheering. He stood up and started to third the third baseman runs back missing the ball he stops on the base looking around Quentin smiles "run little brother" he looks at him "Quentin" he smiles running at him he stepped on the base and hugged him Quentin hugged back standing up holding him David looks at him "you were at war" he smiles "just got home thought I'd surprise you guys" Dwight smiles hugging him David rubbed his back "great to have you home son" he smiles "great to be home pops."

After the game, which they won by two points they got pizza Conner stayed next to Quentin and smiled wearing Quentin's dog tags Evenly smiles looking at them "they're so cool  
he smiles nodding "cause my brother is so cool" she nods smiling laying her head on his shoulder he blushed biting into his pizza. Quentin leaned over to Dwight "he's crushing isn't he" he nods smiling Quentin smiles "my baby brother has grown up."


	30. Flashbacks

Flashbacks- 25 years together

David held the door open and Dwight and Conner walked inside the restaurant Claudette waves "over here" they smile and walk over Conner sat next to Evenly and held her hand she smiled laying her head on his shoulder Jake looked at them and crushed the mint in his hand Claudette undid his fist and held his hand "it's ok Jake" he looked at her and sighed "I know it's just she's my baby girl" she kisses his cheek "it's ok" Nea busts open the door "sup gays and straights" they look at her "hi Nea" Meg sighs rubbing her neck. Macie walks inside chewing gum with her hands in her hoodie pockets she plops next to Conner and Evenly "don't be lovey dovey" she looks at them Conner looks at her flipping her off she flips him off. They smile at each other laughing Evenly puts their hands down "don't do that your parents will ground you two again" Macie laughs "no watch this hey mama" she flips her off Nea looks at her flipping her off Meg hits her hand "don't encourage her" she smiles laughing holding her close she pouts crossing her arms. Macie looks at them "see mama doesn't care but mom does" Evenly nods "dad is slightly strict but mom is rather relaxed" Conner smiles "pops is awesome to live with dad has some rules but not too much." He holds her close smiling she smiles looking at him "ever been here before?" He shakes his head she nods smiling "mom and dad brought me here a few times they cook at your table and it's really cool" he nods smiling looking at the others as they stood up he stood up holding her hand following them to the table smiling.

They sat down and look at the menu getting ready to order their drinks. Jake, David, and Nea order alcohol Jake gets a plain beer, Nea gets a margarita and David gets a scotch on the rocks. Dwight, Claudette, Meg and the kids got pops. Dwight got coke, Claudette got mountain dew, Meg got diet coke, Conner got gamer fuel, Evenly got Pepsi, and Macie got Gatorade. They looked at the menu and ordered some food David leaned on his hand "so you guys know me and Dwight meet how'd you guys meet?" Jake looked at him drinking beer "well"."

A younger Jake walks down the road with his hands shoved in his pockets he stopped walking and looked at the ally hearing someone whimper he walked inside Claudette whimpers shaking the robber glares "give me your wallet" she shakes "I... I don't have one" he glares "bullshit hand it over" she whimpers covering her head Jake looks at them "hey ass fight someone your own size" they look at him Claudette looked very relieved to see Jake but the robber looked even more pissed "fuck off dude this has nothing to do with you" he looked at him "it has to do with me when you pulled a knife on a woman" he glares facing him "come on then big man let's fight" he charged at him Jake looked at him moving slightly and grabbed his arm bending it elbowing him making him drop the knife he gasped backing up holding his stomach "fuck" he looked at him and charged again. Jake grabbed his arm tucking his body under his body flipping him over his back the robbers back slammed on the ground making him gasp and hold his back groaning he rolled over and slowly forced himself up.

Jake looked at him "now scram and this knife is mine now" he folded it putting it in his back pocket he quickly ran away disappearing around the corner Jake looked at Claudette walking over she curled up more shaking she slowly opened her eyes looking at him as he holds out a handkerchief "you alright ma'am?" She takes it nodding she didn't even realize she was crying until she wiped her eyes he nods standing up "come on I'll take you home so you don't have to walk home alone" he puts his hand out she slowly nods grabbing his hand standing up with his help he smiles slightly trying to reassure her she smiles back following him out of the ally half way down the road Claudette looked up at Jake and held his arm laying her head on his shoulder Jake blushed slightly looking away "thank you so much for helping me" he nods "it's no problem you needed help and I was willing to help." She smiles "I feel like he was going to stab me if you didn't show up when you did" he sighs "glad I could help when I could" she smiles nuzzling his shoulder. Jake stops in front of her house "well I'll see you sometime" she smiles "you'll need this" she gives him her number walking inside the house he looked at it smiling walking home.

Dwight smiles "aw that's so sweet" David smiles "so he was a knight in shining armor" she nods smiling Jake scratched his head blushing slightly "if I got held up at work for one minute I wouldn't have heard her whimper and I wouldn't have met her" she holds his hand smiling "and then Evenly wouldn't have been born" he nods putting his hand on hers smiling Dwight looks at Meg "well it's your turn." She nods drinking her pop.

Meg ran through the park with earbuds in she looks around making sure she doesn't run into any but she wasn't expecting someone running from the police Nea slams into her and they both rolled down into the sewer. Meg groaned landing on Nea she looks down at her she looks up at her "um hey" she waved she quickly stood up "what the fuck did you do?" She sat up "tagged the town hall" she rubs her forehead pacing around "damn it I have to get out of here" she stands up "well this the ladder broken looks like we're walking" she looks at her "fine whatever let's just walk" she nods walking next to her. Meg walked looking around "fuck this sucks" Nea puts her hands behind her head "it's not that bad it doesn't even smell" she looks at her "how're you so happy?" She shrugs "I'm use to hiding in the sewer" she looks at her "you dirty woman" she smiles "I'm Swedish not dirty" she sighs rubbing her neck "sorry" she smiles "it's fine" they walk in silence looking around.

They got out and looked around squinting Meg looks around "where are we?" Nea looks around "my neck of the woods" she looks at her "can you get me home?" She nods "come on cutie" she blushed slightly following her back to her house Nea stopped in front of her house Meg looked at her "thanks" she nods smiling she smiles slightly "thanks for getting me home" she nods looking at her she leans closer kissing her she blushed looking at her slowly kissing back closing her eyes. Nea pulled away putting her number in her hand walking away into the shadows as a police drives by looking for her.

David smiles "Nea was smooth" Meg rubs her neck "I guess she was" Nea smiles drink her drink they smile watching their chief cook their food they ate in a comfortable environment each couple smiled holding each other's hands their kids watch their parents smiling.

 **(A/N:** Wow 30 chapters. It's been so fun writing this story every time I write I get so into it and lose track of time. This story has been a great time waster but a great way to get me back into writing. Thank you for the support and love. **)**


	31. Family dinner

Family dinner- 13 years

David cooks' dinner smiling Dwight put his arms around his waist watching him smiling "sounds good" he sniffs the air he smiles kissing his head "thanks hon are Conner and Quentin playing?" He nods laying his head on his shoulder he smiles stirring the pot he smiles "what is it?" He smiles "it's a hobo dinner I take different veggies and meats and throw them in" he looks at him "sounds nice but what about Conner" he smiles "I'm making him his chicken nuggets and tator tots" he nods smiling rubbing his chest "your cooking is the best" he smiles "I like to think its ok and if it makes people happy I'm willing to cook for them" he stirs the pot before giving the spoon to Dwight he smiles tasting it "damn I love your cooking" he smiles "you really like my cooking huh" he nods smiling letting him go leaving the kitchen he smiles "hey hon I need the spoon back" he looks at him then the spoon "oh right" he hands it back he takes it smiling cleaning it before putting it back in the pot adding more veggies and meat to it.

Quentin held Conner in his lap teaching him words Conner looks at a picture of a family he points at the dad "who's that?" He smiles "dada" he nods looking at the woman Conner smiles "daddy" he points at it Dwight looks at Quentin "what're you teaching him?" He puts his hands up "I didn't do that he did that himself" he kneels down "look Conner you don't have a mom and a dad you have two dads" he looks at him and nods clapping he smiles rubbing his head. Conner looks at him and points at the TV "watch" he looks at it and nods "just until dinners done" he grabs the remote turning a kid show on for him Conner lays on his stomach watching the show Quentin leans on his hand "I don't get it" Dwight sighs "it's about dogs who protect people I think" he looks at him "what's it called?" He shrugs "paw patrol I think" he nods leaning on his hand watching it "he seems interested in it" he nods watching him "Conner don't get too close to the TV it's not good for you" he pouts scooting back still laying on his stomach.

Quentin walks in the kitchen "hey pops need any help?" He looks at him "don't want to watch cartoons anymore?" He nods sighing David smiles "set the table then I have dinner done and I'm bringing it out" he nods grabbing the plates and silver wear putting them on the table he grabs Conner's highchair to the table "so are Jake and Claudette coming over?" He nods walking over putting the pot on the table "they're bringing Evenly so Conner can play with her" he nods looking at the door opening it Jake waves "hey we're here" he nods letting them in Jake walks inside Claudette puts Evenly down she smiles walking over sitting next to Conner watching paw patrol with him Nea busts open the door "sup you gays and straights" they look at her "hi Nea" Jake crosses his arms Dwight smiles "I thought you had to work" she smiles "no they gave us all today off" Meg sighs "more like she called in sick" she smiles "yea" Meg lets go of Macie's hand and she runs over to Conner and Evenly and sat next to Conner watching the show sucking her thumb. Quentin sighs walking over moving them all back away from the TV before sitting down.

Everyone sat at the table and ate dinner Claudette smiles "David your cooking is beyond amazing" he rubbed his neck blushing slightly "it's not that good" Jake smiles "dude it's great so how'd you learn to cook?" He puts his spoon in his bowl "my parents were always busy so I spent a lot of time with my nanny and her and the cook were dating so we were there a lot. Well when she had to work he watched me while he worked I'd watch him cook when I got older he taught me how to cook." Jake nodded looking at his bowl "that sucks" he smiles "not really if it wasn't for them I'd still be in Manchester and I wouldn't have met Dwight" he holds his hand Dwight smiles kissing his cheek.


	32. Note

Please give chapter requests I want to add as many chapters in this story as I can but I also don't want to run out of ideas


	33. Sharing a bed

Sharing a bed- 1 year

Dwight laid his head on David's chest and put his arms around his waist and held onto him David put his arm around his waist watching the news Dwight put popcorn in his mouth smiling David smiles "give me some" he smiles throwing a piece in the air David smiles catching the piece eating it he smiles eating more David held him close before changing the channel putting a movie on "footloose" Dwight hit him "keep it on or I'm gonna kick your ass" he looks at him "fine." He puts the remote down and put his arm behind his head watching the movie Dwight smiles "Kevin Bacon is hot" David huffed slightly "no he isn't" he lays his head down "yea he is look at him" he smiles David rolled his eyes watching the movie not liking it anymore Dwight did notice how David was acting but he just wanted to enjoy his movie he watched the movie and nuzzled himself into David's neck David just glanced at him and looked at the screen he was mostly trying to figure out why this guy was so much better than he was he hated him.

Dwight smiled sitting up "that was such a nice movie" David shrugged "I guess it was ok" he looked at him "aw is someone jealous?" He looks at him "no I'd never be jealous over some actor who can give you so much more than I ever could" Dwight looks at him and grabbed his cheeks "oh David I don't care what you can give me I care about how we love each other" he nods looking at him smiling slightly Dwight smiles "aw come on I want the real David King smile I fell in love with" David looked at him and smiled he smiles holding his cheeks "see there you go that handsome smile" he stands up "I'm going to shower no peeking again" David nodded watching him walk to the bathroom he grabbed the remote and turned on his show which surprisingly was law and order special victim units he put his arm behind his head watching them try to solve the case Dwight pokes his head out of the bathroom "babe can you bring me a shirt I forgot one" David groaned standing up walking to Dwight's room grabbing a shirt throwing it at him he catches it closing the door David looked at Dwight's bed and fell on it closing his eyes "comfortable" Dwight leaves the bathroom looking at him "I'm guessing you like my bed" he nods looking at him "that shirt's a little big on you" Dwight blushed slightly "ugh yea I got the wrong size" he looks at it "it looks like a shirt I lost" he sat on his bed "no it's mine" he shrugged "if you say so" he got comfortable Dwight looked at him "come on David I want to lay down" David looked at him and scooched over giving him room to lay down he looks at him sighing before laying down closing his eyes getting comfortable yawning.

David stood up "I'm going to shower" he walked in the bathroom Dwight looked at the bed thinking "we can share the bed tonight and see how it feels" he grabbed his glasses putting them on and turned his TV on and watched his show which was fixer upper he covered up watching it smiling Dwight loved learning about home repair and cheap ways to do it. He chewed on the popcorn he brought in the room David left the bathroom and fell on the bed he got comfortable lying next to Dwight he put his arms around his waist watching the show Dwight blushed rubbing his chest watching the show "so he builds and she designs" he nods covering them up rubbing his chest he laid his head on his actually getting into the show "I like this it's interesting" he nods smiling "I knew you'd like it." Halfway through the fifth episode they watched Dwight was falling asleep getting comfortable David looked at him and covered them up he took Dwight's glasses off and put them on the dresser before slowly falling asleep.


	34. Saving Conner's butt

Saving Conner's butt- 26 years

David looked at Conner and Evenly "we'll be back soon you two be good" Evenly nods "yes Mr. King" he looks at her "David, Evenly call me David" she nods "ok David" he smiles crossing his arms Dwight walks over "ok kids we'll be back after the movie and we'll bring back dinner" Conner smiles "have fun you two" they nod leaving the house closing the door Conner put his arm around her shoulders smiling she smiles leaning on him laying her head on his shoulder he smiles turning the TV on watching it she smiles taking the remote flipping through the channels he smiles "while you do that I'll get popcorn" he stands up walking to the kitchen. Evenly smiles flipping through the channels until she finds movies she crosses her legs getting comfortable. Evenly had Claudette's skin color, maybe a bit lighter because of Jake she has green eyes like Jake and black hair like well both of her parents she's sweet like her mom and she loves nature like her dad, even though she's 16 she is still a major daddy's girl she loves doing things with Jake whenever they have time.

Conner made the popcorn smiling he looked at a family picture on the fridge smiling, he grabbed the picture smiling "I miss Quentin living with us" he hangs it back up. If you had to compare Conner to anyone it would have to be David, he was like both his parents but he was more like David. He has ice blue eyes that looked like he could stare into your soul, he had black hair and he styled it kind of like Dwight's. He won't let anyone else cut his hair except Nea because he claims Nea is the only cool person in the group. Anyway, Conner goes to the gym with David almost every day he claims he has to be strong to protect Evenly. Conner was even a line back on the football team he saw David's rugby jersey and he decided he wanted to play football, he stayed on the baseball team as well he was starting pitcher and he was the best hitter they had. Conner opened the bag pouring the popcorn in a bowl he picked it up and walked back into the living room sitting down Evenly smiles eating some of it leaning back.

Evenly laid her head on his shoulder smiling rubbing his head he smiles laying his head on hers they look at each other and smile leaning closer before their lips met and they started to kiss Conner slowly put her on the couch and put his hands on her hips squeezing it slightly Evenly put her arms around his neck moaning slightly against his lips Conner pushed his tongue in her mouth she held his hair wresting their tongues Conner squeezed her hips making her jump slightly but then she relaxed holding his shirt. They were so busy kissing each other they didn't even hear the front door open and close David and Dwight looked at them David cleared his throat however that still didn't break them up Dwight looked at him sighing "do it" he nods making a fist slamming it against the wall they pulled apart and looked at them separating and sitting on opposite sides of the couch Dwight looked at David as they sat on the love seat. There was an awkward silence in the room neither one of the teens wanted to say anything and the adults didn't really know what to say to the teens. The silence was broken when David spoke up "we're not going to tell Jake what we saw as long as you two do that in Conner's room from now on" they looked at each other and nodded "sounds fair" Conner smiles eating his pizza Evenly leans on him eating hers they split apart as they heard knocking on the door it had to have been Jake David opened the door and looked at him "hey dude Evenly's sitting with Conner and Dwight we fed her" he nods walking inside "come on Evenly your mom's waiting for us" she nods standing up after kissing Conner's cheek Jake looked at him "is that all the kissing you two did tonight?" They look at each other "yea" they smile at him laughing.


	35. Meeting the Fairfield's

Meeting the Fairfield's- 1 year and 6 months

David drove watching the road Dwight held a pot in his lap biting his lip, he didn't want David to meet his family but David insisted he claimed it was only fair because Dwight got to meet his parents Dwight looks at him "whatever you do please don't anger them" David smiles "I won't" he nods biting his nail seeming very nervous more than normal and David noticed his nervousness and he held his hand kissing the back of it Dwight smiles "you know how to relax me" he smiles "I know you by now" he kissed his hand again and watched the road Dwight squeezed his hand and started to tense up the closer they got to his family's house David parked and took the key out "you ready?" Dwight sighed "I think so" David looked at him putting his hand behind his head tilting it up kissing him Dwight kissed back smiling the tension in his body left and he started to smile David slowly pulled away and smiled "come on let's get inside and meet your family" Dwight nodded and unbuckled before walking to the door he slowly knocked.

An older man opened the door and want happened next surprised David "it's my worthless boy and his boyfriend come in" David looked at Dwight as he looked down and walked inside David followed him closing the door behind him they sat on the couch and David rubbed his neck looking around. A woman walks over "oh you must be David it's a pleasure" she shakes his hand he smiles "it's a pleasure ma' am" she looks at him "now tell me how did such a great man get with our worthless son?" David blinked "what?" She looks at the kitchen "oh dinners done" she walks inside the kitchen David looked at Dwight, he was just looking at his hands as they sat in his lap he seemed use to this behavior. David held his hand kissing the back of it he looks at him and smiles slightly for the first time since they stepped inside. David looked at the stairs as a teenage girl walks down them she looks at them "oh my you're a handsome one how'd my brother hook you?" David felt his eye start to twitch in annoyance, Dwight squeezed his arm sighing and looking down.

David looked at him and sighed laying his forehead on his Dwight looked at him "don't worry hon you're the only person I need" David nods holding him close his sister makes a face "ugh Dwight get your hands off him oh wait you should hold onto him it won't last long" she laughed walking to the kitchen David looked at Dwight and saw a pained look he never wanted to see on his face ever, once everyone was out of the room David kissed Dwight putting his hand behind his head Dwight kissed back holding onto him almost like his life depended on it they slowly separated from each other Dwight laid his head on his chest "can we just finish dinner and leave?" He nods "of course" he rubbed his back he stood up and brought Dwight into the kitchen Jasmin, Dwight's mom, put pork pies in front of them "I heard you're British so I made pork pies" he looks at it poking at the top "you do know pork pies are a snack not a meal" he looks at her she sits down "no they're not they're meals it said with salads so it's a meal."

David felt his blood boil as he gripped the fork tight Dwight held his hand under the table Jacob starts eating "I think it's wonderful honey it's a great meal" David took a deep breath and started to eat making a face "the pork's cooked" he whispers he looked at everyone and he forcefully swallowed it. He forcefully ate the rest but that didn't make his stomach turn it was how Dwight's family was treating him they made fun of him the whole time they were there and David had enough he slammed his fork on the table standing up "that's it I've had enough" he yells they look at him he glares "you have done nothing but make fun of Dwight" Jacob glares "he's a disgrace his job is a pizza a delivery boy" he glares "no he's not he's the vice president of King Inc." They all drop their forks and look at Dwight he messes with his hand "it's true I work right beside David" Jacob looks at him "you work with a King and you didn't say anything" he tenses up he glares "he works with me and we are done with you guys" he helps Dwight to his feet he smiles nodding "bye everyone" and with that they left the house with something they stole from Dwight his self esteem.


	36. Double date part 1

Double date part 1- 3 years

David lays on the bed "no" Dwight looks at him "yes" he shakes his head covering it up with a pillow Dwight looked at him "get up or we're going to be late and Bill will scold us" he looks at him sighing "fine" he stands up getting his pants on walking to the bathroom "I'm not gonna be happy" he brushed his teeth Dwight looks at him "yes you will don't lie" he points at him with his toothbrush "I don't lie" he gives him a look he sighs "fine I lie sometimes" he sighed throwing him a shirt "just get dressed we're going to lunch with them" David caught his shirt sighing putting it on, before they left the house David got a Gatorade and followed him to the car grabbing his keys off the hook by the door. He unlocked the car before getting in starting the car he looked at Dwight "well where are we going?" Dwight looked at his text "the Italian restaurant down town" he nods putting the car in drive driving down town Dwight looked at him "don't be a stick in the mud hon" David sighed.

Dwight looked at him "hon what's wrong?" David sighed "I don't want to make Bill upset then he forbids me from seeing you" he smiles "don't worry David Bill maybe my adopted father but he can't forbid me from seeing my boyfriend of three years" he looks at him and smiles parking the car in the parking lot "I guess" he smiles poking his nose "no guessing Mr. King I'm always right" he looks at him "sure you are" he smiles "don't give me sarcasm" he smiles sticking his tongue out Bill knocked on the window looking at them David rolled down the window looking at him Bill leaned his arm on the car "so you going to join us or no?" David looked at him "ugh yea" he turned the car off getting out of the car Dwight held his hand and followed Bill inside the restaurant. They walk inside and walk to the table where Ace was sitting Ace smiled waving a beer in hand Bill sat down "a beer already it's 2" Ace points at him "you said no drinking at one nothing about 2" Bill sighed shaking his head David watched them smiling slightly sitting down.

David looked at the menu after a discussion with Dwight and a hard stare from Bill David decided to get a soda David slouched in his chair slightly Bill pointed a knife at him "sit up boy" he sat up and looked down Ace hit his arm "Bill be nice" he looks at him sighing "fine Ace for today" he smiles "that's all I ask my handsome man" he sighed rubbing his forehead "not in public hon" he pouts "you're embarrassed of me" he looks at him "of course I'm not embarrassed of you, you know I never can be embarrassed of you" he looks at him "really?" Bill nods smiling slightly Ace hugged him smiling he sighed patting his back "come on Ace not here" Ace looks at him "can we cuddle at home?" Bill sighed "yea" he smiled looking at him David and Dwight looked at each other and shrugged eating their food watching the older couple. Ace tried cuddling with Bill but Bill just ate and leaned back in his chair David cleared his throat "so why'd you invite us here?" Bill looked at him Ace smiled "we wanted to say we give our permission for marriage."

David blushed choking on his soda Dwight waved his hands "no we're not thinking of marriage yet but ugh thank you for the offer" Bill points his fork at David, it still had a piece of steak on it "you still remembered what I said right?" David nodded "if I hurt Dwight I'll be six feet under in the ground in a forest where no one can find me" he nods "good boy" he eats his steak. David took the bill and paid for it before they all left the restaurant Bill crossed his arms "you be good to him boy I have favors I can call in" Dwight laughed nervously before following Dwight to the car slowly getting it, he started the car driving home Dwight smiles "let's have a double date with Claudette and Jake next" David looked at him thinking "yea ok."


	37. Bad dream

Bad dream- 7 years

Dwight sat in bed and watched David whimper and toss and turn in his sleep, he rubbed his head sighing "what could be wrong?" He felt his forehead quickly pulling his hand away "he's in a cold sweat" he didn't know what to do now, was he supposed to wake him up or not? He heard you never wake up a sleep walker but what about nightmare people, he didn't know would David bolt up and accidently punch him he knows he wouldn't mean it but it would still hurt because David is strong and scared. Dwight had his breaking point when he saw David shake and clench his wedding ring like his life depended on it, Dwight slowly grabbed David's shoulder and shook him "David wake up hon it's ok" David bolted up panting holding his chest looking around Dwight looked at him "David?" He looked at him tears forming in his eyes he hugged him and held him close Dwight looked at him and rubbed his back hugging him back "it's ok David it's ok" he whispered rocking them back and forth trying to get David to stop whimpering so they could talk together.

The whole day David refused to let go of Dwight anytime he'd try to leave him he'd hold on tighter and bury his face in his hair mumbling stuff under his breath like don't leave me and you'll be hurt. Dwight sighed and sat in his lap he had to do something so he grabbed his phone and texted everyone, not even a half an hour passed and everyone was there looking at the clinging man "what happened?" Jake looks at him Dwight sighs "he had some kind of nightmare and now he won't let go of me" "can someone fix him?" With that everyone looked at Bill as he put out his cigarette out with a familiar psst, he looked at everyone "what?" Ace sighs "Bill help us drag him back to his normal state" Bill sighed walking over to David "sit up boy get your head out of your ass and sit up straight" he yelled at him David only glanced at him but hid his face back in Dwight's hair and held him tighter than before whimpering Bill looked at him "huh that's a new response from him" Dwight sighs "come on David tell us what happened."

Dwight started thinking "Mable someone grab the laptop in our room" Jake nods running to the room bringing a laptop out Dwight takes it signing in before facetiming Mable she answers looking at him "oh hello Dwight how're you?" Dwight sighs moving his head showing David she sighs "oh my it's happening again" he looks at her "again?" She nods "see David rarely gets scared but when he gets scared but when he does it has to do with someone he loves and then he clings to them" Dwight looked at him as he hid his face in his hair again he looks at her "will he get over it" she nods "yes he'll be fine by tomorrow he'll cling to you but he'll be fine" he smiles "thank you" she nods smiling "oh yes I'd like to thank all of you so much for watching my boy" she looks at everyone "who's Bill?" Bill raised his hand "right here ma'am" she smiles "I'd like to thank you the most when David's father died he needed someone to keep him on the straight and narrow to keep himself from getting in trouble and you were there to do that thanks."

Bill rubbed his neck "it's no problem ma'am I'm happy to smack some sense into the boy" she smiles "I have to go now it's late" she waves before hanging up. Dwight looked at David "hon" David slowly looked at him his face red from keeping himself from crying he smiled "I'm fine hon don't worry" he nods wiping his eyes Dwight held him close "group hug" Nea smiles hugging them Claudette, Ace and Meg smile hugging him Jake and Bill look at each other Jake shrugs "ok" he hugs them Bill sighs hugging them David looked at them smiling slightly before hugging Dwight tight.


	38. Double date part 2

Double date part 2- 3 years

David groaned getting dragged by his hand Dwight looked at him "oh quiet you said you'd go" he looks at him "I said I'd go but I never said I wouldn't groan" he looks at him "will you calm down groan man we're hanging out with Claudette and Jake you don't have to stress right now" David sighed "I guess I don't have to worry." He smiled kissing his nose he looks at him and smiled slightly following him to bar and grill Jake seemed to have the same expression as David did, upset. Claudette held his hand saying something to him which made him perk right up David looked at him "what do you think she said?" Dwight smiles "probably promised him if he behaves he can have some fun in bed with her" he looks at him "do I get that promise?" He looks at him he looks at him poking his nose "no just behave" he sighs "do I get any promise" he looks at him thinking "I promise you I won't make you sleep on the couch tonight" he looks at him crossing his arms thinking "I'll take that promise."

Dwight smiles holding his hand walking over to the other couple, Jake looked at David, David looked at him and they had that silent connection guys have when they're significant other dragged them somewhere like this double date and neither one of them wanted to go but they got promised something in return if they went, yea they both had that look. Claudette smacked Jake's arm "where's my Jake grin?" Jake looked at her and grinned she smiled "thank you" Dwight smiles "shall we get our table?" Claudette smiles nodding walking inside they follow her David looked around holding Dwight's hand "is this a sports bar?" Claudette nods "I figured me and Dwight could talk while you and Jake argue over sports" he nods sitting at a table David looked at a TV and leaned back, sure enough Claudette's plan worked Claudette and Dwight were smiling and talking over tea while David and Dwight were arguing over baseball Jake points at him "the tigers are going to win" David glares "no way the Cubs are gonna take this game" Dwight and Claudette watched their significant others fight over baseball Dwight sighs "I don't understand them" Claudette shrugged before smiling laughing.

David glares at Jake "if the Cubs win you have to drink a pitcher of beer" Jake glares "if the tigers win you have to drink a pitcher of beer" they glare at each other and watch the game after an hour or so the game ended in a tie because of rain they look at each other "share a pitcher?" David smiles Jake grins "yea" David ordered the beer and the smiled drinking with each other. Eventually they all order their dinner and eat together enjoying a peaceful dinner until two guys walked over "hey you lovely people why don't you leave these two and come with us" the other guy pushes his way in between David and Dwight and he grabbed Dwight's chin "come on gorgeous ditch this loser and go with me" Dwight just looked at him unamused the other man sat next to Claudette "come on let's leave the mountain man and have some real fun" she looks at him making a face Jake and David were boiling with rage and jealousy even if their partners weren't interested in the guys it still pissed them off random strangers were flirting with them and they were pissed.

They both stood up and growled the other guys looked at them and slowly slouched down seeing the bigger males look down at them. David cracked his knuckles Jake growled keeping a grip on the knife they quickly ran away they sat back down Dwight grabbed his arm smiling "such a fighter" he smiles "yea" Claudette smiles kissing Jake he smiled kissing back holding her close she pulled away looking at him smiling "my hero" he smiles paying for their bill David pays for theirs standing up following them our Claudette smiles holding Jake's hand "we should do this again sometime only without some guys hitting on us" Dwight nodded holding David's hand "well David?" David looked at them smiling "I'd like that we should do it again some time."


	39. Graduation

Graduation- 8 months together

Dwight smiles looking at his cap and robe Nea laughs holding hers "fuck yea I did it suck it world" Claudette smiles "only cause you cheated off Meg" she smiles "who cares it's a graduation" Meg smiles "we're all graduating on time" Nea smiles "even Claudette's man" Claudette blushed "we aren't even dating all I did was tutor him in science" she smiles "the only one not graduating with us is Dwight's boyfriend what's his name?" Meg smiles "David" she nods "oh right he's the baby mountain" Dwight sighs "he's not a mountain" she looks at him "and Jake isn't a forest man" Claudette was about to argue with her but he was always in the forest so she couldn't argue with her Meg sighs "anyway didn't he graduate 3 years ago?" He nods "yea he's three years older than us" she nods crossing her arms Claudette smiles "how about we all go out and celebrate with some dinner" Nea put her arm around Meg's shoulders "triple date" Claudette blushed "we aren't dating" she points at her "you may say you only tutored him but you two kissed on our porch the other day" she blushed.

Dwight snickered looking at her she looks at him "at least he kissed me before we dated for four months" he pointed at her "he wanted to make sure we would last that long" Nea smiles grabbing Meg's chin kissing her she blushed kissing back she pulls away "first day of knowing each other" Meg sighed "yea she dragged me through the sewer" Claudette rubbed her neck "I gave him my number when he saved me from a robber" Nea smiles "oh you have yourself a personal knight in shining armor" she shakes her head "he was just being nice but Dwight has his own knight" she smiles "oh right he beat up like four guys at once for Dwight" Dwight blushed looking away "I still feel bad he was so bloody" Nea looks at him "bet you thought he was hot though during it" he blushed harder "maybe" she smiles "showing off his muscles while he fought" he covered his head with his hood well not his hood it was David's hoodie he gave it to him on a cold day a few weeks ago and Dwight loves it because it's really warm also because it smells like him.

Later that night the girls and Dwight waited for David and Jake in front of the restaurant where they cook at the table Dwight adjusted the hoodie's sleeves since they were very long on his since his arms were a lot longer than Dwight's arms he jumped looking behind him smiling as David put his arms around his waist he smiles grabbing his chin kissing him he smiles kissing back Nea pretended to throw up watching them David looked at her pulling away Dwight pouted "aw I wanted to kiss more just ignore Nea she's just playing" he slowly nods still not comfortable around the others Claudette looked around before sighing walking inside there was no sign of Jake she sat down and looked down sighing Meg looked at her "Claudette don't cry over him" she looks at her slowly nodding she looked at the bathroom door as it opens she smiles seeing Jake leave drying his hands he looks at them "guess I got here early" she nods smiling he grins walking over sitting next to her. After a minute of waiting the hostess calls a name "Jake Park" Nea looks at Jake as he stands up "you're a Park?" He looks at her "yea" he walks to the table sitting down she looks at Claudette and Dwight "how do you guys find rich people?" Claudette sighs "I don't care about that I care about him" she sits next to him Dwight sat next David "I didn't even know who the Kings were until you said something" she looks at them shaking her head looking at her menu they ate and drank joking with each other well Dwight and the girls did Jake and David just sat there and drank they didn't know what to say or anything. Jake looks at David holding his beer bottle up "awkward buds" he looks at him tapping the necks together "awkward buds" Claudette and Jake looked at them then each other and smiled "our men our getting along" Claudette smiles Dwight smiles nodding. Everyone just decided since tomorrow was graduation they'd all just stay the night together. They wall stayed up later talking around 11 pm Nea held her stomach "I'm hungry" Dwight looks at her "yea I kind of am as well" David looked at them "I can cook us something" everyone looked at them he shrinked back "what I'm sorry?"

Dwight smiles "you can cook?" He nods "y… yea" he smiles putting his arms around his neck "that's so cool" he smiles putting his hands on his hips. He walked to the kitchen and started cooking by the time he got back though everyone was sleep David looked at them and shrugged laying behind Dwight and put his arms around his waist and started drifting off to sleep. David sat on the bleachers and watched everyone graduate he gained some courage and cheered for his friends and boyfriend as they got their diploma. He smiles and meets them outside he hugged Dwight picking him up off the ground smiling Dwight looked at him and smiled holding his shoulders "guess you're proud" he smiles "now you can be my right hand man at my dad's work" he looks at him smiling "yea I can" he puts him down smiling Dwight smiles looking up at him he smiles back holding his hand.


	40. Fighting

Fighting-5 months

Dwight smiles sitting next David laying his head on his shoulder watching the movie with him David put his arms around his shoulders smiling "this is a good movie" he looks at him covering his mouth with his palm he makes a face pulling his hand away "did you just lick my hand?" He looks at him "yes" he wipes the spit on David's pants David looked at him "trying to start something?" He looks at him "no" he was blunt he smiled leaning back watching the movie. After the movie, they left the movie theater as soon as they got outside Dwight started to shiver David looked at him and took his hoodie off giving it to him he looked at it and took it putting it on, he blushed hiding his mouth and nose he blushed smelling David's cologne on it. He followed David to where they met up earlier the whole way there Dwight smiles under the hoodie smelling David's cologne he was enjoying the scent he wasn't going to tell David he was probably going to sleep in it he stopped walking at the corner he looked up at him and smiled waving goodbye.

David waved walking the other way than Dwight he smiles walking looking ahead he gasped getting pulled into an ally he whimpered slightly getting thrown to the ground he looked at four guys backing up more until he was backed against the wall one glares at him "give us your wallet" he whimpered giving it to him he snatched it looking in it "6 dollars that's all you have" he whimpers "I… I'm in collage I have no money" he glares pulling a knife out "guess we'll have to take something else." Dwight felt his blood run cold he didn't want to die he wanted to live in David's hoodie and live with David he closed his eyes whimpering and shaking almost waiting for the knife but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes looking at the people but what he saw was David in front of him growling with fists made. David was seeing red all he could think was keep the man behind him safe he needed to keep him safe he gripped his fists tighter he gripped them hard enough so they turned white. He felt his blood boil no one hurt his boyfriend never ever.

David punched the closest guy sending him to the ground the others looked at him before looking at David before rushing him at once he growled smashing his head against the first guy who got to him when he stood back up he got a quick punch to the jaw he stumbled back and got another punch making his nose bleed he wiped his nose looking at the blood he looked at them "guess you want to make this serious" he picked one up throwing them at the other person they fell back one hit their head in the ground the other hit their head on the dumpster they were both out for the count David looked at the last guy he glared and charged at him punching David's cheek David looked at him grabbing his head smashing it against a garbage can knocking him out he panted wiping his nose smearing the blood on his face he looked at Dwight "you ok?" Dwight looked at him processing everything, his kind boyfriend kicked the shit out of four robbers he took hits like nothing he even didn't get bothered by the blood on his face he looked at him nodding.

He was going to held him up but the fourth guy got back up and charged him David moved only getting stabbed in the arm he quickly turned around and punched the guy in the face knocking him back down knocking him out he grabbed the knife taking a deep breath ripping the knife out he groaned slightly closing his eyes Dwight grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his house David grabbed his wallet following him Dwight made him sit down as he took care of his wounds he looked at him and wrapped his arm up he did have to admit he did think David was incredibly hot taking those guys on. David looked at him and held him in his lap "promise me you'll be more careful" Dwight smiles "I promise."


	41. Nea's surprise

Family vacation- 8 years

David laid in a hotel bed with his hands behind his head he watched TV smiling Dwight walked over falling on the bed smiling laying his head on David's chest watching teenage mutant ninja turtles with him. They were at Myrtle Beach with the others they were sharing a big suit with Bill and Ace while Nea and Meg shared a suit with Claudette and Jake. David smiled rubbing his back Dwight squeaked "hands are cold" Bill had the room freezing cold David smiles "oh so my hands are cold, are they?" He put his hands up his shirt he squeaked pushing on his chest David straddled him keeping his hands on his stomach he squirmed trying to get him off even though he wasn't going to complain that David was on top of him. They both stopped when Bill opened the door they looked at him Bill looked at them it must have looked bad to him; David was straddling Dwight with no shirt on and he had his hands up Dwight's shirt Dwight was under him his face was red from not trying to laugh from David's hands. Bill looked at them "beach now."

David slowly nodded and got off Dwight he closed the door Dwight sat up "guess we should get going" David nodded grabbing his trunks leaving the room Dwight followed him carrying his trunks. Once they got to the beach everyone got settled Bill was sitting on the beach reading he was in camo trunks Ace laid his head on his shoulder reading the book over Bill's shoulder, Bill wouldn't be caught dead in swim trunks must have been Ace must have begged him to wear them cause he wanted to see him in just trunks. Nea smiles dragging Meg to the water Meg was in a red bikini and Nea was in a black bikini once in the water Nea started teasing Meg she smiled teasing back it didn't take long until they were play wrestling in the water eventually Nea had Meg pinned down in the water smiling. Claudette tried pulling Jake into the water but he wasn't moving from his spot on his towel she pouted "please Jake" he shakes his head "sorry Clau there are sharks in there" she sighs wearing a grey bikini and green swim trunks. Dwight laid on David's shoulder getting carried into the water by David who wearing grey swim trunks while Dwight weared brown swim trunks. David smiled dropping him in the water he fell going under.

He came back up and spat water out looking at him he smiled waving before walking over getting in the water he looked at him grabbing his leg taking it out David fell in the water going under he came back up spitting the water out of his mouth. He looked at him and smiled laughing Dwight smiled kissing his nose Meg looked at them "how do you two stay so happy?" Dwight smiled "we waited to see how we would act together then we stayed together" she nods rubbing her neck sighing Nea looked at her then David "can I talk to you alone?" He looked at her "yea" he stands up following her they get to somewhere private she sighs looking at him "I want to propose to Meg properly and marry her properly" David nodded "that's great Nea she deserves it" she nods "I know but I have a problem" he looks at her "what?" She sighs "I can't get a ring I don't have enough" he smiles "is that all? Design your rings and I'll pay for it consider it a wedding gift" she looks at him "really?" He nods smiling.

She smiles "you are an alright man David King" he smiles "you're family Nea Karlsson" she smiles patting his arm walking back to their partners. They went back to the hotel room for a long rest Dwight laid his head on David's chest rubbing it slightly David held him close watching the rest of the teenage mutant ninja turtles movie David looked at him "so Nea's going to repropse to Meg" he smiles "really?" He nods smiling Dwight smiled "we're good examples" he smiles laughing "I guess we are" he smiles taking his glasses off putting them on the night stand Dwight got comfortable starting to fall asleep. David started to fall asleep smiling comfortable.


	42. High school

High school- Dwight is in high school no David most of the time.

Dwight quickly ran through the halls trying to get to his class but he was quickly cornered by the jocks or the football team Dwight gulped looking at them the captain glared "my book report now" Dwight shook and dug through his bag grabbing a few pieces of papers handing them over he snatches them looking at them "it's supposed to be 5 pages" he throws the papers at him he whimpered "I'm sorry" he grabbed his shirt picking him up of the ground "you want my protection then you will do my homework for me" "hey move I'm already late for class" a girl looks at them chewing gum Dwight looks at her he knew who she was she was Nea Karlsson and the most badass girl in school. She blew a bubble "move now" he dropped Dwight and walked to class Dwight rubbed his butt whimpering he looked at her she looked at him "you ok?" He slowly nods she nods walking to her last class Dwight stood up and followed her around like a lost puppy she looks at him "stop" she keeps walking he kept following her.

After school, they got to the parking lot and he was still following her and she had enough she looks at him "why the hell are you still following me?" He looks at her stopping "please I need your protection those bullies won't leave me alone" she crosses her arms "why should I?" He looks at her thinking "you're the urban artist you need spray paint I can buy you spray paint just please keep me safe" she sighs thinking of the offer, no store would sell her paint any more so she was running on fumes and she wasn't tagging as many places she sighs "alright fine I'll keep you safe" he smiles "thank you so much" she gets in her car starting it he gets in buckling up she looks at him "let's get some paint" he nods watching the road as she drove. Nea put at least 10 cans of paint on the counter Dwight looked at them paying for them he followed her to the car getting back in Nea drove him home leaning back "this is our deal until we graduate" he nods "I'll take the deal I just have to survive high school Nea."

Later that year their deal expired but not for a bad reason Nea realized she liked having Dwight around he kept her life interesting or more she kept his life interesting Nea leaned on her hand at their lunch table and sighed in love Dwight looks at her eating his sandwich "see Meg?" She nods watching Meg Thomas sit with the track team he smiles "ask her to prom" she sighs "she won't go with me she can have anyone she wants" he smiles "just ask her" she took a deep breath and walked to Meg's table maybe a minute later she came back and grabbed Dwight's shoulders shaking him "help me get ready for prom Fairfield" he smiles "well let's get you a good suit" she nods sneaking out with him close behind her they ran to her car and got in she started it and put it in drive before driving away "suck it school we're out of here" Dwight smiled "time to get Nea a monkey suit" he yells putting his hand out the window smiling she smiles "I have a date with the captain of the track team" she yells smiling laughing.

Dwight walked inside the suit store but stopped as a certain British man caught his eye he looked at him "damn he's hot" Nea looks at him "come on Dwight that dude has to be in collage or not older" he sighs "yea" he gave him one last look before he walked inside the shop they looked at a few suits Nea choose a grey suit and she paid for it and walked to her car Dwight grabbed the door handle and watched the man again "he's so hot" she looks at him smiling "hey Dwight your gay is showing" he looks at himself "what really?" He blinks before looking at her "you're an ass sometimes" she smiles sticking her tongue out getting in the car starting it driving home Dwight wasn't even buckled yet.


	43. Christmas part 2

Christmas- 21 years

David digs through the hat grabbing a name, their secret Santa has become a tradition Conner looked over his shoulder "why do you have a paper with a name on it?" He looks at him "it's a secret Santa now I buy presents for this person and I keep it quiet" he nods looking at it. The name was Bill he rubbed his neck thinking "this might be a problem" Conner smiles "he can't be that difficult" he looks at him "I guess you're right" Conner smiles "I wonder is Macie and Evenly would like to do this" he runs over to them David smiles leaning back Dwight leans on him looking up at him smiling he looks down at him and smiles kissing his nose Dwight smiles moving so they kiss David smiles kissing back he wasn't going to complain about kissing his husband. Bill looked at them putting his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth whistling making them look at him even the kids looked at him expecting they were the ones in trouble but then they looked back at their paper when they realized it was David and Dwight getting the second degree.

Bill looks at them as they got ready to leave he looks at them "mall this weekend" he leaves closing the door David looks at Dwight "guess we'll be getting our presents this weekend" Dwight nods "so who do you have?" He smiles "Bill" he nods "I got Meg" he nods crossing his arms Conner smiles "I got Evenly" he holds a piece of paper David smiles "so you kids made your own secret Santa" he nods smiling grabbing a box opening it grabbing about ten dollars out of it "I have ten dollars to buy her a necklace" David looks at him "I'll tell you this you help your dad around the house and I'll pay for the rest of the necklace of your choose" he smiles nodding running to his room. Dwight hugs him smiling "you're a good father" he smiles holding him close. That weekend everyone met up at the mall David smiles "meet here in 3 hours" everyone nods going different ways well not everyone Conner smiles at him "so the necklace" he laughs "yes son all we have to do is get your present I ordered your grandpa's present" they walk to a jewelry store.

Conner climbed on a stool and looked at the necklaces he looks at David "I don't know what to get" he smiles "just go with your heart" he nods pointing at one he looks at it nodding getting a worker they get the necklace "want it engraved?" Conner looks at him he laughs "yes we want it engraved" he fills out the paper work leaving the store Conner smiles looking at the necklace "she'll love it" he smiles nodding walking back to the food court sitting down waiting for the others to come back. They all come back in small groups they all went to their cars Evenly hugged Conner kissing his cheek before walking to Jake's scare Jake looked at Conner glaring before getting in the car driving away. Conner blushed getting in the car as David starts it and he drove home. Conner fought with the wrapping paper as he tried wrapping Evenly's present he thought it would be easy after he watched Dwight and David wrap their presents but it wasn't it was extremely difficult. He pouted and just threw a bow on the box and pushed it under the tree he crossed his arms and pouted.

On Christmas, everyone met up in the afternoon and exchanged their presents Bill opened his present and looked at the piece of a jeep it was old and rusted he looks at David he rubs his neck "it's a piece of your army jeep you were telling us about" he looks at him then the piece of metal "thanks boy I'll keep it for as long as I live" David nods smiling. Conner blushed giving Evenly her present she looks at it and opens it she looks at it and smiles "it's beautiful thank you" she hugs him he blushed harder slowly hugging back Jake looks at them and huffed Claudette held his arm "no Jake bad" she hits his nose like how you would hit a dog's nose with a newspaper he pouts rubbing his nose she smiles "let them have their moment" he looks at them sighing "that's my baby girl" she nods "I know but she's growing up" he looks at them as they cuddled and played video games together. He knew she was growing up but he couldn't accept his baby was falling in love with Conner King.


	44. Conner's first birthday

Conner's first birthday- 11 years

Dwight smiled bouncing Conner in his lap as he watched some kid's show Dwight think it was Sid the science kid but he wasn't positive let's just say it was weird and Dwight wasn't use to it yet Conner watched the TV smiling Dwight kept glancing at the door waiting for David to come home so he could pass the kid's shows off to him for a while so he could he gain his mind from the kid show nonsense. His saving grace wasn't David but it was Quentin who got home from school he passed him off to him and left Quentin blinked and looked at his little brother as he placed his book bag on the ground and he looked at his little brother. Conner looked at him and dangled in his arms starting to whimper missing his show he sighed and sat down on the couch showing the tv to him he smiled bouncing watching Sid the science kid Dwight looked at his phone and blinked "what Conner's birthday is in a week" he was quick to call David. David answered "babe what" he sighs "go and order Conner a birthday cake before you get home" he sighed "alright anything else?" He looked around thinking "invitations we have to send them to everyone" he sighs "can't we just text them" "Nea's bad with dates" he rolls his eyes "fine I'll be home after that" and David hung up Dwight put his phone down and he called dinner.

Dwight and Quentin ate full slices of pizza while Conner ate smaller sliced up pieces, normally they would wait for David but Quentin had to work on a project for his college prep class. David walked inside and hung his jacket up he pets Philip as he barked and ran over to greet his owner, Philip wagged his tail and laid down next to Snowy. David walked to the kitchen and sat with his family Conner got excited and started to hit his tray when he walked over and sat down he looked at him and rubbed his head Conner smiled and started to eat again. David grabbed a slice and started to eat Dwight leaned over "did you get them?" He nods taking another bite "yes we should fill them out tonight and send them so everyone can get them by tomorrow or the next day" he nods watching Conner as he hits the high chair trying to get out of it. David picked him up and looked at the clock "time for bed son" Conner looked at the clock as David walked to his room, he laid him down and covered him up "good night son" Conner wasn't fighting to stay awake and soon he fell asleep. A week later David was blowing up balloons and started to hang them up, Conner stumbled around and looks at the colorful stuff around the house he was confused and didn't understand why his dads were decorating the house in colors.

David opened the door as someone knocked Jake waved holding a 10 month Evenly in his arms "we're here for the kid's party" he nods letting them in Jake put Evenly down next to Conner. David smiled "she's wearing a cute dress" Jake nodded sitting down "Claudette picked it out" Claudette put his arms around his shoulders "don't lie to them you picked it out and you know it" he blushed slightly "I did not" she laughs sitting next to him. Eventually Nea, Meg, Ace and Bill get there. Conner opens his presents, well Dwight opens them for him while he plays in the paper. David brought the cake out and placed it on the table he put a smaller cake in front of Conner, Conner looked at it and got excited seeing the sugar in front of him. Bill used his lighter and lit the candles, everyone was going to sing to Conner but he blew the candles out and smashed his hand into the cake, Nea laughed "smart boy" David sighed and rubbed his forehead Bill looks at him "enough waitin lad cut the cake and give everyone a piece" he nods and cuts the cake passing out the piece Dwight leaned on David and smiles "this went better than I thought it would" he looks at him "why'd we do this anyway" he rubs his chest "it's tradition hon everyone does it" David nodded and looked at the ceiling Dwight looked at him "you did this when you were younger right?" David shook his head "I rarely celebrated my birthday but it's whatever" he ate his cake, Dwight looked at him shocked he had to fix that.


End file.
